


Come to think of it, I've always loved those eyes

by Rainingbicycles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awesome Howling Commandos, Awesome Peggy Carter, Banter, Beta Bucky Barnes, Beta Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Bottom Bucky, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky whump, Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The First Avenger Compliant, Claiming Bites, Did I mention it was slow burn, Eventual Smut, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Human Experimentation, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Peggy Carter, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Steve Rogers, Pining, Please Don't Hate Me, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Project Rebirth (Marvel), Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Scent Marking, Scenting, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Smut, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Steve, Top Steve Rogers, What Have I Done, Whump, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainingbicycles/pseuds/Rainingbicycles
Summary: Best friends since childhood, Steve and Bucky were never much concerned with secondary genders after both presented as betas. However with war comes change, and after Steve has the serum and becomes an alpha and Zola experiments on Bucky turning him into an omega, well, let's just say secondary genders aren’t so irrelevant anymore.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 128
Kudos: 173





	1. Chapter 1

Steve

Everyone always assumed the sick little Rodgers boy would be an omega. He was just so small and pretty, those bright blue eyes and silky blonde hair with those plush pink lips to match. It made sense really and Steve found himself having to make peace with it. He never thought less of Omegas, his Ma being one herself, despite what society liked to dictate about omegas being weak and submissive, incapable of deciding for themselves, their judgement skewed by their need to placate and obey.

But Steve watched his Ma work long gruelling shifts at the hospital and return home with sunken eyes but no complaint, watched her tell off the other women in the church when they whispered cruel things about the single mother. Watched her fix the hot water when the plumbing in their crappy apartment gave out again, telling off their landlord for the twentieth time for not having fixed it yet with winter approaching. His Ma wasn’t afraid to get dirty or stand up for herself against the handsy alphas who insisted that a pretty thing like her shouldn’t be getting by on her own. But she could and she did get by, providing Steve with everything he needed even though it was nothing flashy. She nursed her patients and her own son when the winters were harsh and the pneumonia deadly and Steve admired her greatly. So no, he would never be ashamed if he did present as an omega, because in his eyes they were no less than any other orientation.

The day he presented started out like any other summer day, the air was thick with heat and sweat clung to his skin ruefully. He got up in the morning and got dressed, his Ma wasn’t around as she had left early for her shift at the hospital. She left a note on the kitchen counter wishing him a good day at school along with a brown paper bag containing his lunch. A peanut butter sandwich, an apple and a small bottle of milk. ‘Good for growing young men’ his Ma would repeat regularly, he often reiterated how he was 17 now and had already gone through his growth spurt, but she would just smile sweetly, rustle his blond locks and wilfully ignore him.

Steve smiled at the milk despite himself, he supposed he could use with growing a few inches taller and filling out a bit.

The brown paper bag crunched under his fingers as he picked it up and headed towards the door. When he opened it and stepped into the communal hallway he was greeting with the familiar figure of his best friend. Bucky smiled at him brilliantly and swung his arm over Steves narrow shoulders as they started towards the main door and onto the street. Steve shrugged him off with a grunt, but Bucky carried on smiling at him as he let his arm return to his side. 

“Morning Stevie, took you long enough. I’ve been waiting for 10 minutes. Any longer and we’d have been late and you know how my Ma feels about tardiness” Bucky grinned as he complained but it was without bite, nudging Steve with his elbow playfully. Steve did know how Bucky’s Ma felt about tardiness and it was enough to have him quickening his step. Winnifred Barnes would have his ear if she thought he was making her son late for school.

“Yeah sorry Buck, I overslept. Didn’t sleep well cause of the heat and Ma’s not around to wake me up” Steve supplied.

“No worries pal I know how it is, I’d oversleep too if my Ma wasn’t banging on my door at the crack of dawn” Bucky replied. Steve huffed a laugh and they fell into a companionable silence as they walked.

Bucky’s blue eyes caught the sun as they walked along the street, making them impossibly bright. They were a stark contrast to his dark brown hair which made them stand out even more, Steve often envied Bucky’s dark hair and general tall, dark and handsome composition. But his Ma always reassured him his blonde hair was just like his Pa’s and that was good enough for him.

“You smell funny” Bucky looked at him accusingly as he spoke with a furrowed brow, drawing Steve out from his thoughts.

Steve gave him a confused looked and immediately set about trying to smell himself, first his wrist then his armpit. He’d only just had a shower last night and as far as he could tell he didn’t smell too bad despite the sweltering heat and the sweat.

“What do you mean?” Steve asked, still trying to get a good whiff of himself.

“You just smell different… not bad, just different’ Bucky supplied. Bucky took a deep breath through his nose and closed his eyes, scrunching up his face as he tried to formulate words to describe the smell. He pondered for a moment before speaking,

“Like cinnamon and worn leather, with a hint of your Ma’s apple pie” Bucky settled on eventually.

Steve’s brow furrowed deeper, he had no idea what to do with this information. Why would he smell like that? Why would he suddenly smell different than normal? Then the realisation slowly dawned on him, this was it. He was presenting. He must be, a sudden pungent change in scent was the number one sign of presenting. But he felt… the same. He didn’t feel different, no urge to submit or to dominate. No urge to fuck or be fucked, all things he was told were synonyms with secondary genders, those basic instincts strongest when presenting. Steve was puzzled for several moments before it hit him.

Beta.

That must be what was happening, Betas were not particularly inclined towards being submissive or dominant, no intense sexual urges driven by scent or instinct. The only sign you typically even got that they were presenting at all was the change in scent and sudden heightened sense of smell for others. Otherwise, you would feel normal. No dramatic slick sliding down your legs or knot popping around your cock as you craved physical contact. A smile cracked across his face. Steve was never interested in becoming a slave to his nature, alpha or omega. Beta made sense to him, for him. He could definitely work with this. He loves his Ma dearly and admired her greatly but he never envied her the prejudices that came with her omega orientation. He had forced himself to accept it as a part of life as it seemed increasingly likely that he would present as omega but suddenly he was a Beta and he felt an overwhelming rush of relief.

“Oh my god Buck, I think I’m presenting,” Steve cooed with a smile. Bucky looked at him quizzically before realisation slowly dawned on his face too.

“A beta?” Bucky questioned, still looking slightly confused, “But I thought you’d be an omeg-”

“But I’m not! Oh my god isn’t this great Buck?!” Steve cut him off excitedly. Suddenly the world seemed a bit sweeter, the certainty that he wouldn’t be ridiculed for his secondary gender or swayed by instinct made his chest swell with joy. He looked over at Bucky just in time to see something that looked like regret, maybe disappointment, flash across his face before it was gone, instead replaced by a small smile.

That couldn’t be right, why would Bucky be disappointed? This was great news! Steve wondered for a moment if maybe Bucky had hoped he’d be an omega, but no, that was ridiculous. Bucky hadn’t even presented yet, even though Steve was sure he’s be an alpha, and even if he had there’s no way he would want a sickly omega like Steve would have been. Bucky was handsome and charming, when he presented it was likely he could have his pick of pretty young omega’s, why would he want Steve?

It’s not like Steve hadn’t thought about it, of course he had. Should he have presented as an omega he would have loved to be with Bucky. Everyone was sure Bucky would present as an alpha and their parents even mused they would make a handsome couple. Steve never really saw himself as someone’s omega but if he had to be anyones, he would love to be Bucky’s. But their parents support hadn’t dampened the insecurities in Steves mind, Bucky was young, strong and beautiful, he shouldn’t have to settle for Steve despite how much Bucky seemed to play along with their parent’s daydreams.

But suddenly it didn’t matter anymore. All the insecurities and uncertainties washed away. It didn’t matter now, it was off the table, he didn’t need to be anyone’s omega. Steve was a beta and he was thrilled.

“Yeah Stevie this is great. It suits you, the smell I mean, and the gender of course,” Bucky smiled at Steve but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for clicking on my fic! I hope you're enjoying it so far. I've big plans for this and am super excited, I'll also try my best to update regularly. I've never written anything like this before but am hoping to improve as I go. This is unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Comments keep me going and definitely motivate me to write more so please please comment if you want to! Long or short I really appreciate either :) 
> 
> Here we go!


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky

Bucky Barnes always knew he was going to be an alpha. He came from a long line of omega women and alpha men. His own Pa being the embodiment of what everyone thought a good alpha man should be, he was tall, strong and loved his family with a fierce protectiveness. His Ma was an omega but not quite in the typical sense, she was bolshy and not what one would call ‘submissive’ but was soft and caring in a way only an omega could be.

Bucky was always big for his age, taking after in Pa in that way. He had a strong jaw and bright blue eyes, encompassed with long black lashes that accentuated his eye colour. He always knew he was handsome, and he got the attention to prove it. The pretty omega’s and beta girls in school always letting their eyes linger on him a second too long.

He also had a knack for getting himself into trouble with his bullheadedness, something he inherited from his mother despite it being a typical alpha trait. However he always seemed to charm his way out of it again, unless it was another back alley brawl with Steve. In which case words didn’t do much good and he always ended up swinging fists and taking hits in an effort to help and protect the smaller man.

Bucky always felt a duty to protect Steve, maybe it was because he was smaller and weaker or because Bucky just liked his fiery spirit. Bucky wasn’t sure but it was as base of an instinct as he had, something he attributed to being an alpha one day, the orientation known for their protectiveness.

Steve on the other hand was always on track to becoming an omega. Something people assumed due to his small stature and delicate features, but Bucky was never so sure. Steve had a fire within him that never quite fit into societies mould of what an omega should be, but Bucky also figured his Ma didn’t quite fit that mould either so maybe Steve was like her.

Despite his doubts he always secretly hoped Steve would present as an omega, however this was something he never dared tell the smaller man. He hadn’t always thought of Steve in that way, but after his parents and Steve’s Ma cooked up the idea that he and Steve would make a handsome alpha and omega couple he couldn’t quite seem to forget about it. Steve was handsome, Bucky knew that much for sure. He had beautiful golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes not unlike his own, with plush pink lips that always drew Bucky’s attention. But Steve was also ill most of the time, his fiery spirit unfortunately no match for the harsh realities of winter. There were also times Bucky wasn’t sure Steve would be able to carry any pups to term, but somehow he couldn’t find it in himself to care. It became increasingly clear to him that it was more important for him to be with Steve than anything else.

But despite his daydreams he never wished the prejudices society enforced on omegas upon Steve. He couldn’t bear it if that fiery spirit that made Steve who he was were to be extinguished by societies preconceived ideas. He always admired Steve’s drive to protect the innocent and down trodden with nobility and bravery, even if it was just by fighting in a back alley getting his ass handed to him. So in that way, no, he didn’t wish being an omega upon Steve at all.

So when Steve presented as a beta the reassurance that he would not be discriminated against was the only comfort he was afforded against the crushing realisation his daydream was just that, a daydream. Steve was not his and never would be.

It was hard, especially as Steve seemed so ecstatic. _As he should be_ , Bucky thought. But he couldn’t help the selfish swell of disappointment that settled itself within his gut. He had never told Steve the depth of his feelings but he had always secretly hoped that perhaps they were requited. Steve’s unabashed delight towards his presentation and the subsequent squashing of Bucky’s hopes for the future proved, without a doubt, that he didn’t return Bucky’s romantic affection.

It was hard, and it broke Bucky’s heart in a way that he would never admit. But it wasn’t as difficult as when Bucky presented himself.

Being an alpha was the one thing Bucky was sure of, it just made sense. It just felt right. But barely two months after Steve presented, when once again he and Steve were walking together, this time on the way back from school, Steve scrunched up his nose and looked at Bucky.

“You smell different Buck, what have you been up to today?” Steve questioned him accusingly, sniffing in his general direction again as if trying to get a pinpoint on the smell.

Bucky furrowed his brow and set about trying to smell himself as well. He didn’t think he smelt different and he hadn’t done anything different today than usual. It was Friday, so despite he and Steve being together all day they were split up in last period for math.

“What do you mean? I’ve been with you all day apart from math but all I did there was watch the clock and doodle,” Bucky mused, trying to humour himself despite the growing dread that was starting to set in. Bucky felt fine, no different to normal. He was sure it was nothing, but subconsciously he was starting to panic.

“It’s just that you smell.. stronger.. and different,” Steve offered weakly, Bucky looked at him quizzically.

“What do I smell like?” Bucky prompted to which Steve inhaled again before taking a moment and replying.

“Like saw dust, fresh cut grass and…” Steve stopped, closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before adding “Plums.” He then nodded as if proud of himself for placing the scent.

Bucky mulled it over for a second, the scent sounded nice enough but couldn’t be explained. He hadn’t encountered any of those things today, and certainly not in the time that he and Steve had been apart for one period.

Suddenly Steve intersected his thoughts with,

“Do you feel ok? You don’t think your presenting do you? You know when I presented I felt fine it was just the scent-”

“Don’t be ridiculous Steve, I can’t be presenting I don’t feel hot or anything. And my, you know, feels normal,” Bucky quipped, interrupting him and gesturing towards his crotch. 

Steve’s eyes flicked from Bucky’s crotch back up to his face as he shot him a look halfway annoyed at having been interrupted and halfway sympathetic. That made no sense, Bucky didn’t need sympathy, he wasn’t presenting… was he? But he was always told he would develop a fever and pop a knot, start rutting and crave physical contact. He felt… fine. Anticlimactic really. But that must mean he’s a… a….

Beta.

The word was a boulder in his mind, until it rolled down into his stomach and sat there, heavy and unmovable, demanding that it be acknowledged. Bucky sallowed. Worse things could happen he supposed, but he couldn’t shake the feeling of disappointment. Not just his own but his parents, they had been so sure, so proud. Being a beta was nothing to be ashamed of, neither was being an omega, Bucky believed, but it just wasn’t him. He couldn’t celebrate it, it didn’t feel right.

He looked at Steve hesitantly as they arrived back at their shared apartment building. When had they got here? Had they really just been walking in silence for the last ten minutes? Bucky suddenly felt awkward as he looked at Steve then at the door and then back at Steve.

“I’m a beta aren’t I?” He stated dejectedly. Steve gave him a sympathetic smile and nudged his side playfully.

“I think so, but it's not all bad Buck. I know you thought you’d be an alpha but maybe this is better, more control over your own mind and all,” Steve offered, “Hey don’t look so miserable or your gonna start hurting my feelings” Steve mused with a half smile.

Bucky offered him a broken smile in return, grateful for the reassurance. Maybe Steve was right. Perhaps this was a blessing in disguise, this way both he and Steve needn’t worry about heats or ruts, they could carry on like they always had, no need to worry about instincts getting in the way. And yet those instincts felt like a promised part of life that he seemingly would never be able to explore, the natural pull towards another person based on little else apart from scent and desire. But no, Steve was right, the more control he had over his own mind the better. Yeah, he could work with this. He was sure he could work with this… he’d have too. 

Its not like it could be changed, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two! I hope you are enjoying it so far, I know we're all here to see them reunite as their new designated orientations but I think its important to flesh out the back story for maximum angst and world building. This is a slow burn after all so please bare with, I hope its enjoyable none the less. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the support so far! I really appreciate it, especially the lovely comments I got on the first chapter, they make me soooo happy and motivated so thank you thank you thank you! 
> 
> As always comments are greatly appreciated, long or short, I love em! So please feel free to leave one if you want to :) 
> 
> Happy reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Steve

When the war came it wasn’t exactly a surprise. It had been going on in Europe for a long time now and rumblings of the U.S. getting involved were rampant. It’s not that Steve liked war, he hated the idea of so many people dying, so much violence and pain. But the war was happening, it was inevitable and Steve wanted to do his part. He always had a strong compunction to stand up for what was right, to never back down in the face of adversity or bullies ready to bloody his nose.

It’s with that same conviction he and Bucky go down to the enlistment centre the week after war is announced. No omegas are allowed to enlist and once again Steve is grateful for his beta orientation. He’d presented over four years ago now and had never once been disappointed with his secondary gender. He couldn’t say the same for Bucky who had struggled at first, grieving for the ideal life as an alpha he had always expected. His parents had been shocked at first but eventually grew to accept it, always supportive of their boy. Steve himself had been shocked, never for once doubting Bucky’s alpha prospects. Bucky was always such a picture perfect alpha, big and strong, handsome and charming with a strong protective nature. But the more Steve thought about it, the more he was grateful that they were both betas.

As betas they felt no instinctual pull to mate, no crippling desire to fuck or be fucked. Those things, though natural, sounded like a hinderance to Steve the more he thought about it. He didn’t need such interruptions in the form of a rut or a heat, he had enough to worry about between his art and his health conditions.

Steve had taken to doing art when it became apparent that work down at the docs, or any physical labour in fact, wasn’t on the cards for him. He always had a natural affinity for art so he figured why not put it to good use. He did a few commissions for people he knew around town and their friends before landing himself a comic strip in the local newspaper. It didn’t pay much but he enjoyed it and it got him by. It was also flexible when he inevitably needed time off when he was ill. It had been particularly tough since his Ma passed away a few years back, as he relied on her for nursing along with everything else. But Bucky had come through when it become apparent he just couldn’t seem to get by on his own, not when he was ill at least. Bucky had a job down at the docs but it was close enough that he could come back to their shared apartment during his lunch break when Steve was sick to check on him. Steve always tried to usher him off, mumbling ‘M’fine’ as he shivered in bed. Bucky would always give him a smile and a ‘Yeah pal I know, m’just checking,’ before making him some soup and getting back to work.

It wasn’t an easy life, but it was good. Yet good never seems to last. The war was here, and it wasn’t going away anytime soon. They both wanted to do their parts, however Bucky was less gung-ho than Steve was about it. Steve supposed he had his Ma and little sisters to worry about, to miss when he was overseas. He’d become the man of the house ever since his Pa had died last year. Bucky’s Pa had joined the war early, going to Europe to fight the good fight but he’d never made it home. Bucky had taken it hard, really hard, Steve could tell. But he didn’t like to let it show, taking his role of man of the house seriously and refusing to show any weakness, despite Steve’s urging that it wasn’t weak to grieve. Steve on the other hand has no one, except Bucky, after his Ma passed and Steve surmised they would be shipping out together anyways.

But life wouldn’t have it to be, Steve’s 4F glowering at him as he left the enlistment centre’s examination section. He met up with Bucky in the waiting room, who was grinning at him from where he sat, before standing as Steve approached.

“1A, Officer James Barnes reporting for duty” Bucky cooed as he saluted Steve, but his smile faltered and his hand dropped when he took in Steve’s solemn expression.

“Whats wrong Stevie?” Bucky queried, looking worried.

“4F,” Steve stated bluntly as he headed toward the main entrance, Bucky following him out.

“Who was I kidding Buck, look at me. Of course they're not gonna want a weak guy like me, I’m not even eligible just cause of the asthma, let alone the shopping list of illnesses I got,” Steve shook his head sighing, his cheeks hot with embarrassment.

“Hey Steve don’t talk like that, you're no less than any other guy in there. Besides, there’s other stuff you can do to help other than fightin’,” Bucky offered, nudging Steve gently.

“Thanks Buck, I guess so. I’m sorry I don’t mean to be a mope. I’m happy for you though, 1A huh?” Steve replied, trying to be supportive despite his own disappointment.

“Yep, I need to report for basic next week,” Bucky said without hesitation. Suddenly Steve faltered. Next week? That was so soon. Bucky would be leaving next week… without him. Suddenly a fresh wave of sadness overtook Steve as he realised he and Bucky were to be separated. He hadn’t thought of it as a possibility but it felt so obvious now.

“So soon?” Steve said, looking up at Bucky and taking in his handsome face. The beta looked beautiful in the evening glow of the summer sun. They had come in the evening once they had both finished work, it was pleasant with the cool breeze flowing swiftly through the otherwise pungent heat. The soft orange of the sun caught Bucky’s blue eyes and made them even more striking than usual. He looked pleased with himself but faltered at Steve’s question, turning to set those striking eyes on Steve’s face.

“Yeah I don’t think they wanna waste any time, some guys from the docs have already left for basic after enlisting when the news first broke last week,” Bucky said with a sad smile. It seemed the realisation of their impending separation had settled on his mind too.

Steve looked away again, he suddenly felt determination bubbling up deep inside his gut. He would get to the front, he would get there with Bucky and fight along side him. He had no right to do any less than the rest of them.

“I’ll try again,” He stated, Bucky gave him a puzzled look.

“But Steve, I don’t think-” he started but Steve waved him off.

“I’m gonna try again Bucky, and I’m gonna keep trying until I’m enlisted,” Steve said resolutely. He nodded to himself in determination, his jaw set. Bucky looked like he was going to argue for a moment before shaking his head with a sad smile. He knew once Steve Rogers set his mind too something it was a fools errand to try and convince him otherwise.

________

Steve kept his word, he enlisted several more times before Bucky was shipped off for basic and he kept enlisting right up until Bucky was set to join the 107th. He’d lost count of the amount of times he’d tried by the time he was talking to Dr Erskine during Bucky’s last night. They’d already said their goodbyes, not weepy but meaningful.

_‘Don't do anything stupid until I get back,’_

_‘How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you’_

Echoed around Steves mind as he sat on the examination table, along with,

_‘Don't win the war till I get there,’_

Here he was again, trying to enlist. Truthfully, Steve didn’t hold out much hope that this was going to go anywhere, but the German doctor regarded him with deep thought and something the other army doctors never had, respect.

It shocked Steve to his core to receive the 1A, he wasn’t exactly sure how he’d just swung that but he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

The more he learnt about project rebirth the more it seemed this was the answer to all his prayers, his way into battle with Bucky. An opportunity for him to do his part, to save lives and help win the war. Not to mention it would solve the issue of his poor health, it sounded too good to be true in all honesty and he just hoped he would be worthy of it.

When he had been chosen to receive the serum the question of his secondary gender hadn’t seemed to cross his mind, he supposed that he just assumed it wouldn’t alter it.

How wrong he had been.

As soon as Steve had exited the Vita-Ray Chamber he knew something beyond his height and muscles was different. All the smells around him seemed heightened and through the fog of his post procedure mind something smelled distinctly sweet. The scent grew stronger as Agent Peggy Carter approached him, then suddenly something deep and guttural drew him towards her, like the wolf inside him was growling in demand to be close to her. Her sweet omega scent was far more alluring than he remembered it. Of course he had appreciated her beauty and her scent was pleasant enough before, but he didn’t kid himself into thinking a scrawny beta like him had a chance with a beautiful omega dame such as herself. She wasn’t just a dame either, she was a soldier, an agent. His superior at that, it was off the cards. He’d been shocked when he first met her considering he thought no omegas were allowed in the army, but the english seemed to have different rules about omegas enlisting; probably due to desperation considering how long they’d already been fighting and how many lives they’d lost. None the less, he’d never thought of pursuing her. But suddenly now, after the serum, he felt something deep and instinctual drawing him to her. He had never felt anything of the sort before and he found it vaguely alarming.

Before he could get too far into his own thoughts people were asking him questions and then gun shots rang out. Dr Erskine was dead. Before he knew it he was in pursuit of the assailant. Then he saw agent Carter in the middle of the road, her gun drawn and arm outstretched with determination etched onto her face. He saw the bright yellow taxi accelerating towards her, about to mow her down. Suddenly a growl rippled through him and he dived, tackling her out of harms way and sending them both hurtling into the pavement. The omega struggled out of his grasp as he sprang to his feet, ready to give chase.

“I had him!” She accused, the irritation evident in her voice.

“Sorry!” Was all Steve could get out before his feet were carrying him out of there with inhuman speed. He didn’t have much time to ponder the instinctual growl he had given out at the omega in danger, instead more shocked and in awe of how fast he was traveling. It seemed as though it should be impossible and yet it felt so effortless. The air whistled in his ears as the wind licked at his skin, his feet burning on the gravel as he chased after the yellow taxi.

By the time he caught the man who was now choking on a cyanide tooth, Steve was positively shaking with adrenaline. That was the most physical exercise he has ever done in his whole life, and he wasn’t even tired. He wasn’t wheezing or collapsing, he was mildly out of breath but it was coming back to him fast enough. Not only was it dizzying suddenly being a foot taller, but he was so much bigger now it was shocking. He was bigger and more muscular than he even remembered Bucky being, and his best friend always made sure to keep himself in peak physical shape. Steve also surmised he was probably taller than his friend now too and he felt ashamed at the sharp thrill that prospect sent through him.

But slightly more concerning was the heavy, throbbing feeling in his pants. He didn’t have the time or privacy to investigate until he was back at the army facility were he had the serum. He sneaked off to the bathroom after hastily speaking to Carter and Phillips, the unusual feeling in his groin becoming less and less bearable. He pulled down his pants and there it was, clear as day.

But it couldn’t be. Surely not. No one had mentioned this particular side effect, although he supposed that he was the first person to receive the serum, so how could they have known. Shock pulsated through him, this was impossible. But there it was, absolutely undeniable. A knot. His knot.

He was an alpha.

Damn, as if things weren’t complicated enough already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy the update! Things are starting to ramp up ;) 
> 
> I want to say thank you once again for all the support, I appreciate it so much! Reading your comments makes my heart so happy, knowing your enjoying something I created it so crazy to me! So thank you so much, I absolutely love hearing your thoughts! Also thank you so much for all the kudos, it means a lot to me <3
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment, long or short, I appreciate it so much and it definitely motivates me to write more ;) 
> 
> Stay safe out there guys!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight trigger warning for torture and human experimentation. 
> 
> Nothing too graphic but please heed the warning, take care <3

Bucky

It’s been two months, or so Bucky guesses. Time is a tricky concept when you’re a prisoner. When he’s not strapped down on the examination table he’s back in his cell which consists of four dank walls, a tiny window that’s almost too high for him to see out of, and a ceiling that’s got a black mould growing across it that he’s pretty sure is slowly poisoning him. He can’t be sure because it seems everything is slowly poisoning him. Whatever Zola keeps injecting into him burns through his veins and makes him strain against the leather straps in an effort to get away. It makes his head go fuzzy for a little while after too, he finds himself forgetting basic information for an uncertain amount of time before he’s back in his cell and reality sweeps across him again with its crushing weight and cold embrace.

At first he was in the cages with the rest of his men after they were ambushed in Azzano, but then he got sick. He developed a racking cough that reminded him of Steves tougher battles with pneumonia, he felt a new kind of appreciation for the smaller beta after he experienced first hand the shaking of his ribs and the burning of his throat as his lungs struggled to process air. He’d started to lose weight too, his ribs now becoming visible. He was getting weaker by the day and everyone had noticed the betas growing fragility, not just his men but also the guards. His squad tried to hide him from the guards for a while, picking up his slack while working in the weapons factory but they could only hide him for so long before his rasping coughs become too loud to ignore.

Every once in a while the guards would pick a sick man who could no longer work and take him away. No one was exactly sure why, although there were rumblings of human experimentation. Bucky wondered, if that were the case, why would they always take sick men to experiment on? Surely they’d want a healthy subject for the best results? Bucky figured maybe it was Hydra’s perverse attempt at morality, a way of excusing themselves from guilt, _hey these guys are gonna die anyway, we may as well do a few tests before they clock out_. All Bucky knew for certain was once you were taken, you weren’t seen again.

Finally the inevitable day came. All the other men were being let out in the morning but Bucky was left strewn on the floor, too weak to stand, struggling with the lack of air circulating through his lungs. His skin was pale and clammy with fever, his eyes bruised from exhaustion and he knew he must look a miserable state. If only Steve could see him now, Bucky reckoned he could give Steve a run for his money for sickest man of the winter. Bucky smiled weakly as he thought of the smaller man, safe back in Brooklyn, away from the war. It was times like these he was thankful his best friend had failed to enlist. Bucky had never admitted it to the smaller man but he was glad he was never able to join this god forsaken war, most of the time Bucky wished he hadn’t joined himself.

However before Bucky could spend too long reminiscing he was snatched from his thoughts and yanked up by a cold hand clasped in a leather glove. The hydra agent grasped him by the arm with a vice-like grip, practically holding him up as his knees buckled and his chest heaved. Sergeant Timothy Dugan, ‘Dum Dum’ as his friends called him, whipped round from where he and the rest of the soldiers were shuffling out in the direction of the factory. Bucky heard him shout some profanities at the guards as they started to drag him away in the opposite direction to his men.Bucky thought he saw the alpha approaching him only to be held back by more Hydra goons but he couldn’t be sure, his fever tickled brain tangled up in knots, unable to distinguish much of his surroundings.

Dugan was a good man and a good friend to Bucky. They had grown close since being captured together along with the rest of his men, the older alpha had taken to Bucky as he often recounted of Bucky’s resemblance to his own younger brother. Bucky reckons that was why the alpha seemed to try so hard to protect him, but alas, there was nothing he could do. Bucky was a goner, he knew that. He just hoped Dugan and the rest of his friends could make it out alive.

But Bucky hadn’t died. No, it was much worse. Instead day after day he was poked and prodded, injected with some orange serum that made his blood boil and curdle, his throat hoarse with groans of agony. Zola simply observed and scribbled down in his note book. The slimy beta scientist seemed to lack any empathy for Bucky, instead obsessed with tearing him apart and sewing him back up again, watching him with perverse fascination as he manufactured Bucky’s broken body into his own melting pot of drugs and scars.

Bucky can’t be sure what Zola’s trying to achieve, but he often hears the scientist’s frantic mutterings of ‘the perfect obedient soldier’ at least that’s all Bucky can decipher from his minimal understanding of german. The only time Zola speaks in English is when he’s asking Bucky questions about how he’s feeling, how the drugs have been effecting him and if he feels any different, physically or psychologically. However those particular conversations don’t usually last long as Bucky tells the greasy doctor to go fuck himself.

The side effects from the serums were barely noticeable at first beyond the bubbling pain. But as time passed the beta noticed the changes. The way his cuts would heal just that bit quicker, his immune system fully recovered from the pneumonia. His vision was also just that bit sharper, his sense of smell just that bit stronger, suddenly everything smelt more pungent and rich. However beyond those developments was something much more alarming. This strange wet, slimy liquid dripping down his legs. At first he didn’t know where it was coming from, he was worried he had pissed himself without even realising, but through further inspection he discovered the viscous liquid was coming from his hole. His wet, throbbing asshole.

His eyes widened and his breath quickened, what the fuck?

He felt around his hole and sure enough the viscid liquid was emanating from there, he brought his fingers back to his nose and inhaled hesitantly. He’d expected a fowl smell, something bitter and tangy but instead it smelt sweet.It hit Bucky like a tun of bricks when he realised the liquid smelt good. It also smelt an awful lot like slick, the same slick the omegas he had slept with produced. But why on earth would he be generating slick? He was a beta tried and true, he’d never produced anything like this before. This couldn’t be right, he must be having some sort of fever dream; any moment now he would wake up again back on Zolas table, ready to be stabbed and probed for the millionth time.

Except he didn’t wake up, he was really here, in his cell. He remembers he’d already woken up earlier after being dragged back here once Zola had finished with him last night, he’d been exhausted and passed out on his hard cot in the corner of the cell. He remembers it, the memory’s fuzzy with the aftershocks of another injections of drugs, but it’s there.

So he’s awake, but this is a nightmare.

There’s only one way he could be producing slick but that’s ridiculous; he’s not an omega, he’s just not. It isn’t possible. But then again so is the way his wounds heal within barely a few days of Zola slicing him open, so is the way he can seem to smell the guards coming three full minutes before they open his door and drag him out of his cell. Who knows what drugs he’s been pumped full of.

Zola, that’s who.

Suddenly the scientist’s manic muttering of obedient soldiers starts making a whole lot more sense. Omegas are known for being naturally submissive and obedient, bending to an alphas will without question when the alpha uses their alpha voice. At least, that’s what people say. It’s considered barbaric where Bucky’s from to use an alpha voice on an omega, the act stripping the omega almost completely of their free will. But Bucky surmises that Hydra are barbaric, why wouldn’t they stoop so low in their bid to take control. They’ve no need for their troops to have free will, they want weapons not opinions.

Bucky goes cold with the realisation that it all seemingly makes sense, he’s heard of transformative procedures as people have tried to change their designations; but such practices are extremely illegal and not to mention dangerous. He’s never heard of it being successful and usually its people trying to become alphas, never omegas. But that’s what Hydra would want, submissive soldiers to do their dirty work.

But Bucky can’t be an omega, he just can’t. It’s not right, it's not him. It’s not what nature intended. It’s not what he wants.

He thought being a beta was bad enough after always assuming he’d be an alpha, but he’d consoled himself in the knowledge that at least he wasn’t going to be ruled by biology. Yet here he was, slick dripping down his legs, and its with a pang that he’s suddenly aware of a deep heat nestling itself in his stomach and spreading through out his body, concentrating in his groin. Come to think of it, he’s feeling really hot, almost excruciatingly hot. Sweat begins to slink down his forehead, his hole starts to clench and unclench as he feels it producing more slick. It’s with a daunting sinking feeling that Bucky remembers why omegas produce so much slick when outside of an arousing situation; their heat.

But Bucky can’t be having a heat! He’s wasn’t even an omega yesterday. Scratch that, he’s not an omega today. That’s simply impossible. He’s not submissive or obedient like Zola apparently wants. He’s a beta, he’s above the instincts that rule the alpha and omega minds.

He’s not an omega. He’s not… he’s.. he’s….

He’s so fucking hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It's a little darker as we catch up with Bucky in captivity, but I hope you enjoyed it none the less. I'm actually quite proud of how this chapter turned out. 
> 
> Thank you so much again for all the continued support, I'm so glad people are enjoying something I created! Your comments and kudos really do mean the world to me so thank you!
> 
> Please feel free to comment, long or short, I absolutely love to hear your thoughts and they definitely motivate me to write more!
> 
> I hope your all safe out there and taking care <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've upgraded this to explicit as there's a slightly graphic scene in this chapter of Steve... sorting himself out. *wink wink*  
> We'll also get to the smut eventually so might as well upgrade it now lol. I hope you enjoy this slightly longer chapter!

Steve

In all honesty, Steve has absolutely no idea what to do. He usually prides himself on being pretty stoic, always keeping calm and composed in a crisis. A quiet composure is something Steve’s been told is inherent in betas, so given the current circumstances, he supposes his freakout makes sense. Alphas aren’t known for being particularly even tempered, and he can feel his new rash instincts flowing through him, winding him up where before he had no problem keeping steady.

He’s eyes are still transfixed on the knot, the angry red throbbing ball at the base of his cock staring back at him confidently. Swollen up like it belongs there, demanding it be acknowledged. For several more moments Steve is frozen in awe, his heart hammering in his chest. He feels several beads of sweat slinking down his forehead before he finally lifts his eyes and shakes his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts.

What the actual fuck is going on.

‘ _The serum amplifies everything,_ ’

Dr Erskine’s words swirl around his head. He’d thought he understood what they meant, he had been prepared to be enhanced physically and psychologically, but he realises now he hadn’t truly understood what those words _really_ _meant_. His senses have been dialled to eleven, he can hear the chatter of officers outside the bathroom and down the hall. He can smell the last people who were in here, can smell how long ago they left and their orientations. _Two alphas and a beta_ , his brain supplies.

He supposes he should be happy, most people would be. Alphas are seen by the majority as the superior orientation, the biggest and strongest with the ability to bend an omega’s will should they use their alpha voice. Steve shudders at the thought, the practice always having seemed barbaric to him and the majority of people. But there were always a few bad apples, a few alphas who flexed their ability unabashedly, seeing nothing wrong in using what they felt was their right.

Steve remembers a time in which an alpha patient of his Ma’s had tried to use his alpha voice on her while she was treating him. The alpha had been in a state when he arrived at the ER, high on drugs and out of his mind. Steve had been there to deliver his Ma’s lunch when the alpha had come up to her demanding she leave with him. And by god, she almost did. Steve remembers grabbing his Ma’s arm and shaking her, shouting her name into her glazed over eyes. The once stoic women reduced to an obedient omega. She’d eventually snapped out of it and some alpha doctors had restrained the man, but the memory stayed with him. He supposes maybe that’s where his dislike for basic instincts had originated, the fact one human could have such power over another simply because of biology unsettled him deeply.

He didn’t want to be like that, he didn’t want to have such power over other people when he had no right. He’d been so happy as a beta to be free of it, all of it, both ends of the spectrum. Yet there’s a new voice in his head now, a low grumbling thing, closer to an impulse than a real voice. It tells him to find that omega from earlier and fuck her, to bite down on her neck and claim her. Steve physically recoils from the thought as it sends an icy feeling throughout him, Peggy is not just an omega, she is a women capable of deep complex thought and making her own damn decisions. He has no right to think of her in that way, as nothing more than something for him to claim and use. A claiming bite should be romantic and consensual, something akin to marriage, not an action to sate his own desires and establish dominance. He shakes the thoughts out of his head. This is the knot talking and he needs to make it go away.

Steve pauses for a beat before wrapping his new bigger hand around the base of his shaft and squeezing. The action sends a sharp wave of arousal through him, lighting up his nerve endings and it’s all he can do to stifle a groan. He lets his hand relax before squeezing again, eliciting the same response as heat blooms throughout his stomach and groin while he bites his lip in an attempt to keep quiet. He feels his hips thrust forward on impulse, attempting to fuck into the contact. He’s so amped up and aroused that he feels himself nearing orgasm already, the gravely voice thrums in his head as it urges him to find someone, anyone, to spill his load into. Steve will-fully ignores it, pushing the desire down and focusing on the feeling instead. It takes a few more squeezes and strokes of his hand before he’s spilling his seed down the toilet, his hips thrusting as the waves of orgasm overtake him and he lets out a low, sated growl.

Once he’s emptied himself his dick begins to shrink back down to normal size and Steve feels heat bloom across his cheeks. He can’t believe he essentially just masturbated in a public bathroom, actually there’s no essentially about it, he totally just masturbated in a public bathroom. Embarrassment sweeps through him, replacing desire as he cleans himself off and pulls his pants up. He’s never done anything like this before and he feels shame settling itself in his gut like a rock. He needs to leave the bathroom, they’ll be wondering why he’s taking so long, but he can’t bear the prospect of having to face Peggy. No, Agent Carter, he has no right to think of her on such friendly terms after he just defiled her mentally like that. Something in the back of his mind offers comfort, telling his it’s not his fault and it’s an instinctual response. An alpha response. But he rejects the comfort as the shame sits heavy in his stomach.

Eventually he takes a deep breath and steels himself, it’s time to go. He unlatches the lock on the cubicle door, letting it swing open before he washes his hands and walks towards the exit. He pauses for a moment before taking another breath and walking into the hallway. The place is quiet now, the majority of the officers having left after the main event. Gone back to their bases to strategise and find out why exactly a hydra agent just walked right into a top secret U.S. military lab, assassinating the army’s most crucial scientist. Steve goes cold as he remembers the fate of Dr Erskine, the kind German doctor who had taken a chance on the sickly beta from Brooklyn. Except he’s not a beta now, and the only man he wants to talk about it too is dead. Dr Erskine is the only one who could give him answers, to guide him and he’s lying cold on the laboratory floor.

Steve feels tears welling up in his eyes before he’s broken out of his thoughts by Colonel Phillip’s harsh voice.

“Rogers! There you are, where the hell have you been?” The alpha says accusingly, striding over to him from across the hall. He looks calm but the furrow of his brow and the vein protruding from his forehead portrays his distress.

“I’ve been looking all over for you boy, how long can you possibly need in there,” Phillips gestures vaguely towards the bathroom from which Steve just exited. Steve feels his cheek heat up again, no doubt going crimson under the alpha’s scrutinising gaze.

“Sorry sir I just-” He starts before Phillips waves him off.

“Never mind about that, we have to leave. You’re too report back to the Brooklyn base, this location has been compromised.” Phillips states resolutely, he pauses and regards Steve for a moment. The alpha’s eyes raking him up and down, truly taking in his new form. He huffs a “Damn” before turning away from Steve and marching down the hall.

Steve gawks at the shrinking figure for a moment, wondering if the Colonel noticed his new orientation as well as his physical enhancements. Steve supposes not, surmising the alpha would have commented on it. The Colonel did seem agitated, which is understandable considering all that just went down, it's easy to believe a slight alteration in scent could have slipped his notice.

Steve signs and starts towards the exit, it’s time to head back to base to be poked and prodded, no doubt they’ll want to take his blood and examine every inch of him. The serum has essentially gone with Erskine, no one else knowing the formula. He’s now the army’s one and only super soldier, the gravity of the fact settling onto his soldiers like a heavy weight, the responsibility is something he intends to take seriously.

Steve makes his way back to camp with a lump in his chest, his pulse jack hammering away. He knows he’ll see Agent Carter when he gets there and the prospect both thrills his new alpha side as much as it intimidates him, the thought of looking her in the eye after his earlier… episode… is enough to make him clench his jaw in shame and frustration.

When he does eventually see her it’s in the lab back at the Brooklyn base. He’s getting his blood drawn when she waltzes in. She looks at him and the shock is once again evident in her face, he can see her eyes assessing his new body. Once again her sweet omega scent invades his nostrils, she smells calm, but a hint of arousal seeps through. He knows it’s him who’s eliciting that reaction based on her hungry gaze and his wolf all but preens with delight. She looks as though she’s about to say something before a puzzled expression breaks out across her face, her otherwise flawless complexion wrinkling slightly as she furrows her brow and takes in a deep breath through her nose. She analyses the smell for a beat before realisation dawns her features and she quirks her eyebrow.

“Mr Rogers, I sense there’s been more changes than meets the eye. You’re an alpha now if I’m not mistaken?” She reflects, eyeing him quizzically waiting for affirmation.

“It would seem so,” He offers with a weak smile, his eyes meeting her’s for a second before flickering away. Heat once again spreads across his face. Agent Carter purses her red lips as she regards him again quietly.

“Well it should hardly be a surprise I suppose, although I have to say I wasn’t expecting that. How are you feeling?” She queries.

“Big,” Steve deadpans and it’s enough to make the omega huff with amusement.

_________

After Steve is brushed off by the Colonel, once again being told he’s not enough, Senator Brandt’s proposition sounds like his only viable option. It’s either become Captain America or a glorified lab rat. Steve goes with his gut, at least this way he can be helpful; he can sell bonds and increase morale, at least he hopes he can. Not to mention the Senator has some pull and Steve figures if he gets in the alpha’s good books he might be able to get him to the front. It’s a long shot but it’s all he’s got.

The stage shows not too bad, the chorus girls are a great bunch. However with the majority being omegas Steve found it difficult at first to control his new found urges. The alpha side of his brain often rumbling with thoughts about how sweet they smelt and how good they would look taking his knot. Every time Steve experienced those thoughts and urges he tried his best to stifle them, not letting them show and never acting on them. The last thing he wanted was to make the girls uncomfortable. Instead he opts to ignore that side of him, and it works for the most part. However the alpha inside demands his attention, it’s a part of him now and he knows it’s only a matter of time before he’ll give into instinct and desire. But for now he’s happy doing his part, selling bonds and increasing morale. It’s working, the show is a hit and his movies are doing equally as well. He’s even found himself enjoying it sometimes, damn if only Bucky could see him now. He can practically hear his best friend’s voice in his head teasing him.

Steve’s thoughts often drift towards his best friend, wondering what he’s doing at that very moment. Steve prays he is safe, he misses the beta more than he cares to admit, an ache often settles in his chest when he thinks of how long they’ve been separated. Steve wonders what Bucky would make of him now, his new body and orientation. Steve surmises Bucky would be beyond shocked but happy for him, happy that he had no more health conditions. Bucky was always so good to him, so caring when he was sick despite Steve’s stubborn nature as he insisted he didn’t need help. Bucky was always there regardless, never berating or belittling him when Steve admitted defeat and accepted his friends care. Steve reflects fondly on the memories and he knows for certain his friend would be thrilled for him and his good health. What Steve’s not so sure about is Bucky’s reaction to his new found position as an alpha. Steve knows how disappointed Bucky had been when he presented as a beta instead of an alpha and he dreads to think what it would do to him to know Steve now has what he always wanted. Steve didn’t ask for this he knows, and he doubts Bucky would ever criticise him directly but he knows it would hurt Bucky, deep down where he wouldn’t let it anyone see. The fact sends an ebb of sadness throughout Steve, the thought makes him worried about seeing his friend again, wondering what their reunion would be like. Yet despite his insecurities, Steve misses Bucky with all his heart and he knows whatever happens, they’ll work it out. They’ll have too, after-all, they’re with each other til the end of the line.

_________

When Steve hears the news that the tour is going overseas to the army camps, he’s ecstatic. This is it, he’s finally going to war. Albeit wearing tights, but it’s close enough. However once Steve arrives he realises how naive he’s been, he feels ashamed at his excitement when he sees the weary faces of the soldiers. They look battle warn and traumatised, not to mention exhausted. It’s no wonder they don’t want some guy who’s never even fought spouting propaganda at them. It’s almost a relief when they call the girls back on and send him packing, he’s never felt like more of a fake.

He’s sulking as he sketches in the rain when a familiar omega scent permeates the air around him. He stiffens when he realises Agent Carter is behind him. Despite his insecurities regarding his orientation and impulses he finds himself enjoying the chat with Carter. He lets himself drop his guard around her, finally expressing his feelings to someone. However his enjoyment in the conversation is cut short when she mentions the 107th. That's Bucky’s devision. Steve’s blood runs cold as dread washes over him.

His pulse thumps the whole time he’s talking to Phillips, the stern alpha’s indifference towards the captured soldiers making Steve’s blood boil. He feels his inner alpha thunder with rage as he hears there is to be no rescue mission. He can’t accept that Bucky’s dead, it’s simply not an option. That means he’s being held prisoner and god knows what they’re doing to him and how long it’ll be before he’s dead… that is if he’s not already. No, not an option.

Steve’s got to go, he’s got to go now. His best friend needs him and Steve’ll be damned if he just sits here and does nothing. The wolf inside howls with the need to find and protect his best friend, snarling at the thought of Bucky in danger. Steve feels the determination settle in his bones.

Bucky needs him and Steve’s going to go get him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this slightly longer chapter, I honestly surprised myself with how long this one got haha, but I hope it's worth the read! Things are really ramping up now!
> 
> I also hope the slightly smutty bit was ok, I've never written anything like that before but I just felt like it made sense. Might as well get some practice in before the real smut begins! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments, it means so much to me. I absolutely love hearing your thoughts! Please please feel free to leave a comment, long or short, I love them and they definitely motivate me to write more! 
> 
> Stay safe out there guys and happy reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight trigger warning for human experimentation, but nothing graphic.
> 
> Enjoy!

Bucky

Bucky’s not sure what’s worse, the fever he’s running or the ridiculous amount of slick he’s producing. The liquid is thick and sticky as it trickles uncomfortably down his legs. He’s been sat in shock for an immeasurable amount of time, simply staring at the wall as he shivers with fever. He’s so hot, so unbearably hot. His brain is a whirlwind of thoughts, some panicking with the gravity of the situation, screaming _what the fuck what the fuck, what the fuck do I do_. However those thoughts are accompanied by other more obscure ones, new thoughts that Bucky is unfamiliar with yearning for something. Something Bucky can’t quite put his finger on through the haze of panic and heat. He can practically feel the heat emanating off him as his hole produces yet more slick. His body is itching for something and it’s with a pang that Bucky realises how incredibly _empty_ he feels.

He’s never felt such a strange sensation, the consciousness of feeling so empty and the burning need to be full. Quite honestly, it scares him. He’s not sure what to do. This is almost definitely how omegas feel when in heat and he just can’t bear it. He feels so violated, so confused… so alone.

He needs someone, he’s sick of being alone. He misses his friends from his division; Jones, Dernier, Dugan, Falsworth and Morita. He misses his family; his Ma, his sisters and he misses the stoic, strong alpha that was his Pa. And perhaps more than anyone, he misses his best friend Steve. The little beta from Brooklyn who never let anything beat him down. Bucky feels that now, more than ever before, he could really use some of that courage and strength. However while Bucky yearns for companionship and familiarity his body yearns for something more. Deep inside a foreign voice screams, _alpha._

The word strikes through Bucky like a bold of lighting, shock washing over him like a wave. What the fuck? No no no no no. This can’t be happening, Bucky doesn’t want an alpha, he never has before and he sure as shit doesn’t now. But the voice is unwavering, ferocious in it’s demand. A need settles in his gut, a need for an alpha. The feeling is strange and foreign, Bucky does his best to suppress it but he’s just so tired and so so hot. The voice grows louder as his gut cramps, slick once again emerging from his asshole. Bucky feels like crying, he’s not sure wether its because of the physical pain or the emotional turmoil but it’s most likely a mixture of both. He grits his teeth and digs his fingers into his hair. He bends forward and draws his knees up to his chest, folding himself up in an effort to alleviate the pain and comfort himself.

Suddenly the bolt on the other side of the door is sliding and the door swings open, light from the hall cascading into his cell. Bucky squints against the harsh glare and before he knows it he’s being dragged to his feet by one of the guards. He groans as his stomach cramps up again, his body flushing with heat. His skin feels clammy with fever and the slick sits uncomfortably in his trousers, practically drenching them.

“Damn, what do we have here?” One of the Hydra guards drawls, “You smell delicious Liebling, I can’t believe the doctors actually done it,”

Bucky recoils at those words, rage flaring in his gut. How dare they speak to him like that, as if he’s a… well as if he’s an omega. A voice inside reminds him that he is now, but that only fuels the fire in his chest. He lets out a low growl in warning as the guard practically drags him down the hall towards Zola’s lab.

“Calm down Liebling, I’m not allowed to have you anyway, doctors orders. It’s a shame really, you’re such a pretty thing,” The guard states in a thick German accent.

Bucky wants to growl again, he wants to tell the guard damn right he’ll never have him, wants to tell him all the unique ways he’s gonna kill him when he finally escapes but he can’t find the energy. Instead he stumbles along, spilling onto Zola’s examination table in a heap as they arrive at the beta’s lab. The guards lift him onto the table and strap him down before he can even try and fight back. Suddenly the familiar scent of grease and chemicals permeates the air and Zola emerges next to the table, Bucky watches as the beta breaths in the air, closing his eyes and analysing before an ugly smile cracks across his face.

“Ah Sergeant Barnes, how very pleased you have made me,” Zola states, his unwelcome gaze dissecting Bucky. “After so many failed attempts, you are my greatest success,” The beta recounts proudly.

Bucky feels himself cringe under the beta’s gaze. He struggles against the straps, the leather burning into his skin when suddenly a fresh wave of cramps leaves his stomach in knots. He definitely doesn’t feel like a success. He tries to hunch in on himself despite the restraints and lets out a distressed groan. Slick starts to slip out of his hole again as he continues to sweat, the heat almost unbearable. Zola watches him with intent before speaking.

“I hadn’t predicted that you would go straight into heat, but I suppose it makes sense with all the hormones I’ve bumped you full of,” Zola states, thinking for a beat before continuing, “It’s truly fascinating, isn’t it? Our biology I mean. What does it feel like? Can you feel the omega urges?” The beta questions as he stares at Bucky, he’s holding his infamous note book now, scribbling down something in German. Bucky licks his lips and takes a breath, the beta watches him intently in anticipation of his answer.

“Go to hell you kraut fuck,” Bucky states with as much bite as he can muster. Zola frowns but seems otherwise unfazed, being used to Bucky’s insults by now.

Bucky lets his head loll back against the table as the heat inside him continues to burn. The internal voice is still there, yearning for an alpha. He curses the thing, he doesn’t need an alpha. He doesn’t want an alpha! Fresh rages bubbles up inside him as he stares at Zola, at the man who did this to him. The acidic stench of the beta’s scent encompasses the air, juxtaposing his own new sickly sweet smell. He hates everything about the doctor, especially how giddy he is in response to Bucky’s turmoil.

Suddenly there’s a commotion as several guards rush into the room, they shout at Zola in quick fire German as the beta visibly pales. In a hurry the doctor puts down his note book and runs after the guards, rattling off something in German that Bucky can’t decipher. From the whole altercation all Bucky could understand was the word ‘breach’ and ‘compromised’ as well as what he thinks was ‘prisoners have escaped’. Adrenaline starts flushing his system, could this be it? Could Bucky finally be getting out of here? His pulse thrums inside him as thoughts of escape fill his head. Then it suddenly hits him, he’s an omega now. An omega in heat. He can deny the fact all he likes but the cold hard truth is right there in front of him.

Just like that his head starts to fill up with panicked thoughts of what his men will do when they find out, how they’ll look at him. Bucky respects omegas, he really does, but its no secret they are seen as inferior and weak. Not to mention they aren’t even allowed to enlist in the army, is he going to get kicked out? He can’t bear the thought, no matter how much he misses home the humiliation of being discharged because of… this.. its just too much. He wants to stay, to do his part, to fight along side his friends and how dare Zola take that away from him.

His friends, what will they say? Bucky hopes they’ll help him, they’ll understand, they won’t treat him differently. But he knows they will, they won’t be able to help it. And what of the other captured soldiers he doesn’t know well, the ones he doesn’t trust? There are many alphas imprisoned here, touch starved from months of imprisonment, they’ll no doubt look at him like a piece of meat when they smell his slick. His friends will protect him, right? He hopes they will while simultaneously hoping they won’t, he doesn’t want to feel like something weak that needs taking care of, he doesn’t want to be objectified or treated like he’s glass. Something deep down that yearns for an alphas touch makes him question if he’d even be able to say no. He knows it’s not something he wants, to be fucked by an alpha, but his body demands that it’s something he _needs._ The realisation rocks Bucky to his core.

His thoughts continue to swirl, what if he does get sent home, what will his family think? They’d always thought he’d be an alpha, had always expected it. They’d been shocked but supportive when he’d presented but he’d not missed the flicker of disappointment in his Pa’s eyes, though he was nothing but encouraging to Bucky. When his Pa hadn’t made it back from the war Bucky knew that the responsibility of man of the house - of alpha of the house - fell to him despite his beta orientation. He’d taken it in stride, vowing to always protect and provide for his Ma and three younger sisters. He knew that his Ma was fully capable of running things by herself, of taking care of them, but he still felt the responsibility to protect them. But what now? He can’t possibly face them now. How could he protect them when he’ll be too busy trying to protect himself from hungry alphas ready to claim him. Not to mention if an alpha were to use their alpha voice he’ll be unable to fight it, forced to obey.

And Steve, what will Steve think? Bucky had always thought it would be Steve who would be the omega, not him. Bucky had envisioned himself as an alpha with Steve as his omega, yet fate had twisted his fantasy into some cruel joke, instead turning him into an omega against his will. It’s with a pang that Bucky remembers Steve's criticisms towards the basic instinctual urges that drive the omega and alpha minds and he once again curses the inner voice screaming out for an alpha to claim him. Will Steve judge him? Will he think less of him now? Bucky can’t bear the thought. The logical part of his brain reminds him Steve’s not like that; he’s kind and compassionate, he’ll always help and love Bucky. Yet his insecurities swirl around his head, this is uncharted territory, in all honesty he doesn’t know how anyone will react; not the army, not his friends, nor his family or even Steve. Hell, Bucky doesn’t even know how he’s going to deal with this.

The sound of hasty footsteps snatch him from his thoughts as he hears them getting closer. Bucky’s body tenses up as Zola reemerges into the room, except the beta isn’t wearing his usual lab coat anymore; instead he’s wearing a coat and hat. The scientist looks flustered, scurrying about in a panic. He barely acknowledges Bucky as he snatches different documents and pieces of paper and stuffs them into his briefcase, grabbing his notebook before hurrying back out into the hall. Zola pauses just before he exits, looking back at Bucky longingly as if debating if he can bring him with or not before shaking his head and rushing out.

Once again Bucky is alone, left with only his thoughts for company. Where the hell is Zola going in such a rush? Could it be that the facility is truly compromised, have the army launched a rescue mission to free them? Bucky’s pulse jackhammers throughout his body as adrenaline flushes his system once again, yet he has no energy. His body preoccupied with his heat, skin pale and clammy with fever. His mind drifts back towards the slick sticking to his thighs and ass, his hole twitches again as the feeling of emptiness reintroduces itself. Bucky takes too reciting his officer service number in an effort to calm down and distract his heat thick mind.

“3-2-5-5-7-0-3-8, Sergeant James Barnes,” Bucky mutters mechanically, he’s so focused he almost misses the thump of heavy foot steps running down the hall towards the lab.

“3-2-5-5-7-” Suddenly the smell of cinnamon, worn leather and a familiar apple pie invades the room. It smells just like… but it can’t be. That’s impossible, he’s a million miles away, safe back in Brooklyn. Bucky must be finally losing his mind.

The smell wraps around Bucky like a comforting blanket, yet the impossibly familiar scent has an edge to it, there’s something distinctly different about it than Bucky remembers. His mind is foggy but his body lights up in response to the scent, that foreign voice deep down once again screaming, _alpha._

Suddenly the source of the smell rushes towards him, and with a voice he knows better than his own urges,

“Bucky?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its happening!!! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, once again its slightly longer, I surprised myself again lol.   
> Steve's finally arrived to rescue poor Bucky, but how will they both react to each other? Stay tuned to find out! ;) 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the continued support, I say this so often but it really does mean the world to me! Reading your comments and hearing your thoughts makes me so happy! I also really appreciate all the kudos, thank you so much!  
> This fic also just hit 1000 hits!! It blows my mind that so many people have taken an interest into something I created and it makes me so happy that so many people are enjoying it! I really hope you continue to enjoy <3
> 
> As always please feel free to leave a comment, long or short, they warm my heart and definitely motivate me to write more! 
> 
> Stay safe and take care, happy reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Steve

Once Steve’s made it to the Hydra weapons facility, courtesy of Peggy, he’s absolutely shitting himself. However he doesn’t let it show as he takes out more guards than he can count, all while keeping a low profile. Well, as low a profile as you can keep with a massive American flag on your back in the form of a shield. By the time he finds the prisoner’s cages he feels practically high on adrenaline, despite never having seen combat before his body moves with a fluidity and intent that just feels natural.

The soldiers all look worse for wear, battle worn and hungry. He can’t believe he’s found them and he’s setting them free. Yet despite the success there’s still only one thing on his mind, Bucky. He can’t see him anywhere within the crowd of soldiers and he feels his heart thumping harder - if that’s even possible - as a sinking feeling settles in his stomach.

“Is there anybody else? I’m looking for a Sergeant James Barnes,” Steve queries over laboured breath.

“There’s an isolation ward in the factory, but no one’s ever come back from it,” a beta man responds in a thick English accent. Steve doesn’t like the sound of that, but at least it’s something, a place Bucky could be. The place he has to be, otherwise Steve doesn’t know what he’ll do.

He informs the soldiers of the way out, telling them to give the Hydra guards hell and he’ll meet up with them again later. He also makes a quick quip about knocking out Hitler over 200 times which leaves the men puzzled but Steve doesn’t stop to explain. He has a mission to complete and he can feel his inner alpha fizzing with determination. His feet thump against the floor as he flies down the halls, he catches a man exiting a room down the corridor, they stares at each other for a moment before the small man, whom Steve recognises as Arnim Zola, scuttles off. Steve has half a mind to chase him, continuing down the hall before a sweet smell forces him to slam to a halt. It’s coming from the room Zola’s just abandoned, and Steve feels himself following it without a second thought, something deep and instinctual driving him forwards. As he gets closer he starts to hear a noise, a voice mumbling numbers.

“Three,” He knows that voice…

“Two,” He knows that smell…

“Five,” Sawdust, fresh cut grass…

“Five,” plums, but there’s something else, something sweet…

“Seven,” Omega.

The realisation hits Steve like a brick wall as he strides closer to the figure on the examination table, that can’t be right…

“Bucky?” Steve questions as he interrupts the mans mumbling.

It is Bucky, that much Steve knows for sure. Relief washes over him like a wave at the sight of his best friend, but it’s gone almost as soon as it arrived when Steve sees the state he’s in. He’s tied down to the table by multiple leather straps, his skin is clammy and pale, his eyes bruised from exhaustion and Steve can practically feel the heat radiating off him. Steve also surmises he’s lost weight from the way his jaw and cheek bones jut out slightly more prominently than they had before. Steve feels his alpha wolf whimper and snarl as he takes in Bucky’s limp form, distressed at the state his friend is in. But the biggest shock, the biggest change, is an invisible one. That scent, the sweet alluring scent only an omega can produce, is coming from Bucky.

“Oh my god,” Steve mutters under his breath before he can stop himself.

But that’s impossible, Bucky’s a beta. How can he be emanating such an intoxicating scent? Steve feels his skin itch with the need to touch the omega, arousal blooming inside his stomach. The scent practically makes him lightheaded with desire. He shakes his head in an attempt to focus. This isn’t just some random omega, this is Bucky. His Bucky. Bucky the beta. This makes no sense.

Before Steve can get too caught up in his own thoughts he reminds himself he’s on a time crunch, there’s no time for an existential crisis. He sets about ripping the straps from the table, freeing his friend. Bucky’s eyes are glassy and glazed over as he stares at the ceiling, barely acknowledging the alpha. Steve shakes him slightly in an attempt to snap him out of it and get his attention; it seems to work as Bucky shifts his eyes to focus on him.

“It’s me, it’s Steve,” He reassures, looking into Bucky’s strikingly beautiful blue eyes.

“Steve,” Bucky reaffirms as he starts to smiles gratefully.

Steve returns the smile as he starts to help Bucky up, the smell is even stronger now that Bucky is so close to him and Steve struggles to focus as arousal and want prickle at his skin, the pool of warmth growing in his stomach. Bucky smells so good, so sweet and alluring, it’s driving his wolf insane with arousal. Yet within the sweetness there’s the distinct smell of anxiety and fear, the scent forcing his wolf to whine and snarl in response to the omega in distress. He feels an overwhelming need to protect rush through him, an instinct so powerful it shocks Steve.

He reaches out his hand to Bucky’s neck once they’re both standing, the desire to touch the other man overpowering.

“I thought you were dead,” He says in a strangled voice, his hand moving to Bucky’s waist to help support his weight.

For the first time Bucky looks at him, _really looks at him,_ and as he rakes his eyes over the alpha’s figure Steve can see the clogs turning in his head, shock settling over his striking features like a fog.

“I thought you were smaller,” Bucky replies in a confused tone, his eyes wide and searching.

Steve huffs, not sure how to respond. Instead he drapes Bucky’s limp arm over his shoulders and heaves the now smaller man up. It’s a strange sensation as Steve realises he is taller than Bucky now and bigger too, it feels dizzying as he practically drags him to the exit. Bucky’s not as heavy as he expected, and Steve reckons he could carry the man if he’d let him. The prospect sends a sharp thrill through him, his alpha preening at the idea. Steve shakes the strange sensation off, once again endeavouring to suppress his alpha urges. Bucky would never agree to it, no matter how weak he feels, yet the burning need to protect and care for the omega thrums through him like an electric current.

Once again Steve feels confused, he can’t understand why he’s feeling this way. Why the word omega keeps popping up in his head, why the smell Bucky’s producing is causing such a visceral reaction. Something must be wrong with Steve, he must be mistaken because Bucky’s _not_ an omega… right? Steve knows his best friend better than anyone, better than himself sometimes, he figures he would have known if his friend was an omega.

But it’s with an ache Steve remembers that they’ve been separated for a long time and Bucky’s been a prisoner for months. He was tied down to an examination table in a goddamn _lab,_ and Steve figures he should know better than anyone that things can change.

He’s distinctly aware of how much he has changed in that very moment as he feels his alpha instincts pulsing through him, screaming at him to _protect and claim,_ they shock Steve and he feels his cheeks heating up each time he acknowledges the desires so he once again shakes it off; attempting to clear the fog in his brain. It only partially works before a voice interrupts his torrent of thoughts.

“What happened to you?” Bucky asks weakly, confusion still evident in his tone.

“I joined the army,” Steve offers for lack of anything better as he suppresses the urge to ask his friend the same question. He figures that it’s close enough to the truth and there’s no time to expand right now, they need to get out and find the other soldiers. Steve hauls them both down the hall before eventually Bucky stumbles and pushes himself away from Steve, he feels his inner wolf whimper at the loss of contact but he forces himself to ignore it. It takes all his wheel power to not reach out and touch Bucky, the need for physical contact almost unbearable. The blissfully sweet smell is so strong now, it fills Steve’s nostrils and he feels a gravely voice inside scream, _omega, mine._

Shock and guilt flush his system and he once again curses the dumb thing. _Stop it!_ He thinks to himself, as if arguing internally. He must be mistaken, his nose must be faulty. There’s no omega here and even if there were, it certainly isn’t Bucky.

_“_ You’re a… you’re an alpha?” Bucky asks in disbelief, his tone insecure as if he’s not completely confident in the question.

“Surprise,” Steve offers with a shy smile, flicking his gaze over to Bucky’s face before looking ahead, not quite ready to meet Bucky’s eyes. For a split second Steve worries if Bucky can hear his thoughts, the alpha ones telling him to claim his friend, but he realises that’s ridiculous; Bucky probably just smelt the change. He suddenly feels unbearably self conscious, heat blooming across his cheeks. What does Bucky think of him, of his new orientation? A small part of him worries if maybe he’s annoyed, but Steve dismisses the notion.

“Did it hurt?” A concerned voice asks.

“A little,” Steve answers as he looks over his shoulder, making sure they’re not being followed.

“Is it permanent?”

“So far,” Steve offers, now isn’t the time to be having a discussion but he appreciates how confused Bucky must be. Hell, Steve’s confused as fuck and Bucky’s not grown a foot taller and gained 50 pounds of muscle, so he does his best to answer his friend as they continue their race to the exit. The building is a maze of halls and Steve loses his bearings more than once, the shrill shrieking of an alarm scrambling his thoughts.

Eventually they make it to a door but Steve has to fight off a few guards before they can reach the exit. As he does so he feels himself letting out a low growl, his inner wolf exploding in fury as the guards attack Bucky. One of them grabs Bucky by the arm and Steve all but rips their hand off, barreling into them with his full weight and sending them spiralling to the floor. The guard’s head makes an unpleasant cracking sound as it hits the ground but Steve can’t find it in himself to care as he continues to rage at the prospect of someone hurting _his omega._

The thought is almost enough to stop him dead in his tracks and it’s only the adrenaline that forces him to carry on. When all the guards are knocked out he looks back towards Bucky who is slumped on the floor gripping his stomach as sweat trickles down his forehead. Steve feels dread wash over him as he rushes back towards his best friend, kneeling down on one knee as he searches Bucky for injuries.

“Are you hurt?” He urges frantically, eyes continuing to rake up and down Bucky’s crumpled form.

“No m’fine, just a cramp,” Bucky bites out breathlessly. A cramp? Why is Bucky’s stomach cramping? Once again a logical voice offers him a reason, but it’s too much for Steve to digest. It’s just impossible… right? The larger than life Bucky he knows, the beta who’s practically an alpha, can’t be in heat. He can’t be an omega full stop. Steve realises how hypocritical that sounds given his own situation but he finds himself simply incapable of fathoming what’s right in front of him. However the alpha part of him has no qualms, taking the situation in stride as his wolf all but drools over Bucky’s sweet scent that continues to infiltrate his senses.

“It’s ok I’m good, let’s get out of here,” Bucky reaffirms resolutely, scrambling to his feet as Steve attempts to help him up, but Bucky flinches away from the contact and it wounds something deep inside Steve. He forces himself to brush it off, adrenaline pumping through his system. Now is not the time to get into his feelings, he needs to focus on getting them both out of here alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They have officially reunited! But they're not out of the woods yet...
> 
> I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, its been highly anticipated so I was anxious to get it right. I hope it was worth the wait!  
> Next chapter will be the reunion from Bucky's perspective, as I think it's important to get both sides!  
> We've also got the reactions of Bucky's devision to look forward too once they eventually all meet up again for the long walk home. 
> 
> Once again thank you so much for all the support, I'm so incredibly happy that people are continuing to enjoy this story! I really appreciate all the kudos and comments, I absolutely love hearing your thoughts <3
> 
> Please please feel free to leave a comment, long or short, they make my heart happy and definitely motivate me to write more :)
> 
> Take care and stay safe out there, happy reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Bucky

“Bucky?”

That’s him, that’s Steve. But it can’t be… right? He must be hallucinating.

Bucky continues to stare at the ceiling, lacking the energy to move, the heat inside growing ever hotter, burning him from the inside out.

“Oh my god,” The familiar voice mutters under it’s breath.

Suddenly there’s movement, it jolts Bucky awake despite the fact he wasn’t even asleep. He hears the tearing of leather and suddenly he’s free, no longer restricted by the leather straps he’s grown accustomed too. Hands are grabbing at him and everywhere they touch lights up with arousal as the fire inside continues to burn with a renewed passion. Bucky tries his best to ignore it, to focus. He shifts his blurry gaze and a familiar face stares back at him. It looks like Steve while simultaneously not looking like Steve. Bucky feels himself growing even more confused before the familiar voice reassures him of its identity.

“It’s me, it’s Steve,”

Bucky can’t help the smile that cracks across his face, relief and elation flushing him system. Steve’s here, he’s safe. God, he’s missed Steve so much. But wait a minute, what is Steve doing here? Hands start to help him up, their grip gentle but firm. Bucky also notices the hands feel big, but this is Steve and Bucky know’s for a fact that Steve’s hands aren’t _that_ big. He has small, delicate hands, the hands of an artist which lack the callouses that litter Bucky’s own hands, a consequence from hard labour at the docs.

However Bucky finds he likes the grip, the strong reassuring presence it provides. Something deep inside coos with pleasure, perverted thoughts craving more contact. Bucky tries to usher the thoughts away as Steve helps him up. A hand comes to rest upon his neck, the flesh to flesh contact igniting something within Bucky as he feels arousal and heat flare in his gut.

“I thought you were dead,” Steve says in a strangled voice, his gaze pained and sympathetic as he looks at Bucky. For the first time Bucky is able to get a good look at his saviour and shock hits him like a punch in the gut, confusion tangling his thoughts into knots. Steve’s face is staring back at him yet his body is completely different. For one, he’s fucking massive. Not just in comparison to his former small stature, but just in general. He’s bigger that Bucky now and damn if that doesn’t send a jolt of arousal through him that he diligently ignores. Steve’s hand drops from his neck to his waist, supporting Bucky’s weight as he sways on unsteady legs. Bucky feels himself unconsciously pressing into the contact, his body craving more.

“I thought you were smaller,” is all Bucky can get out, shock still pulsing through his system. Steve huffs in response before hoisting Bucky’s limp arm over his impossibly broad shoulders and practically carrying him to the exit. Bucky stumbles along side him, gripping onto Steve for support. The role reversal is so dizzying, Bucky had often draped his arm over Steve’s narrow shoulders affectionately as they walked together through the streets of Brooklyn, yet now it feels completely different. The once familiar position feels awkward as Steve is taller than him now, Bucky practically hanging off his large frame as his own legs continuously buckle. A sadness swells in his chest at the change, but an overpowering arousal endeavours to wash it away. He feels his omega wolf preen at the contact, positively feral with desire. _Strong alpha_ the unwelcome voice sings in desire and it’s with a pang Bucky realises Steve’s changed in more ways than meet the eye.

He inhales deeply, analysing Steves scent. Sure enough there’s an edge to it,something potently different to what Bucky remembers. It’s with a jolt he remembers earlier, when he had still been on the table and the smell had first invaded his nostrils. Through the haze in his mind he had identified the alpha scent, but since the shock of seeing Steve he had almost forgotten. Almost. It’s practically all he can focus on now as sweat slinks down his forehead and a fresh wave of heat encompasses him. With a sinking feeling he remembers the liquid in his pants, some of the slick has dried now and is crusty as it sticks to his leg. Bucky cringes at the uncomfortable feeling, a fresh wave of slick spilling out as his hole twitches with need. Bucky goes crimson as he wonders if Steve can smell it, smell him.

“What happened to you?” Bucky endeavours, confusion still clutching at him.

“I joined the army,” Steve replies as if that clears everything up. Suffice to say, it clears nothing up. How the hell did Steve join in the first place? Bucky members the beta being rejected more times than he can count. And even if Steve did get into the army, how the hell did he get so big? Joining the army doesn’t cause you to grow a foot and swell up with 50 pounds of muscle. What about Steve’s asthma? His arthritis? Not to mention the other myriad of health conditions that plague his friend. Most importantly, why the fuck does Steve smell like an alpha? Why does his scent drive Bucky’s omega wolf positively crazy with desire and need? A sinking feeling settles in Bucky’s stomach as he realises perhaps Steve has been experimented on too. A sadness and worry washes over Bucky, he couldn’t bear it if Steve had somehow gone through a similar ordeal as himself. Yet Steve certainly doesn’t look as worse for wear as Bucky knows he does, whereas he looks weak and malnourished Steve looks like a god. He’s even more handsome than before - if you can believe it - his blue eyes as striking as ever and his plush lips are a flush pink. He’s beautiful, Bucky realises, and the desire filling his chest grows ever stronger. He’s always been attracted to Steve, although he never admitted it, and he still feels the attraction. Yet now it’s different, whereas before he always wanted to hold Steve a base desire deep within now thrums with need for Steve to _hold him._

The feeling is foreign and shocking yet feels undeniably _right_. Bucky attempts to suppress it; this isn’t him. This isn’t what he wants… is it? He honestly can’t tell through the waves of heat that are burning him from the inside out. The voice inside screams with a passion, _alpha, need alpha._ Bucky suddenly pushes himself away from Steve, breaking contact in an attempt to calm himself down. The need to touch Steve is almost unbearable and he decides he can’t trust himself when that close to the other man. So he grits his teeth and stumbles forwards, determined to keep his balance on his own. Steve looks at him wistfully, his faces flashes with something - pain? Disappointment? - Bucky can’t decipher it before it’s gone, a carefully constructed neutral expression taking its place. Steve doesn’t mention the loss of contact, so neither does Bucky.

“You’re a… you’re an alpha?” He asks feebly, a fresh wave of shock and disbelief coursing through him, as if asking the question makes it all real.

“Surprise,” Steve replies with a shy smile, not quite meeting Bucky’s gaze as his cheeks turn an endearing shade of crimson.

Wow ok, so it’s true. Bucky’s nose isn’t faulty, he’s not losing his mind even though it definitely feels like he is. Steve’s an alpha and Bucky’s… well… Bucky’s an omega. For a second all Bucky can do is blink, the absolute shock of the situation constricting around him like a snake endeavouring to take his breath away.

Suddenly a rush of memories floods over him, Steve and himself back in Brooklyn. Back to a simpler time when Steve was small and Bucky was whole, not some broken toy for Zola to play with. Back when Bucky had looked at Steve with untold affection, fantasising about the day they would both present and be together. Bucky as the alpha and Steve his omega, the picture was a pretty one and it had always filled Bucky with a warm feeling of contentment. Yet fate twisted his daydream, turning it on it’s head in a seemingly impossible way. Bucky feels grief wash over him as the loss of his fantasy, the feeling similar to when Steve had first presented. Bucky thought he had put it all behind him, but perhaps somewhere deep down he still held out hope they would find their way together. Now Bucky’s preconceived idea of how things are, of how they could be, is shattered. Yet deep down, a new kind of hope swells up. It’s as if they were always two puzzle pieces destined to slot together and now even though they have been moulded beyond recognition, they fit together all the same.

Except now it’s in a new way, with Steve as the alpha and Bucky the omega, the idea sends a jolt of electricity through him, lighting up his nerve endings as his body rejoices at the prospect along with his omega wolf who howls with desire. Yet Bucky’s not sure he’s ready for that, he’s always viewed himself a particular way, he’s not sure if he’s ready to let that go, to lay himself bare and vulnerable to Steve and hope he accepts him.

Suddenly a niggling thought pushes it’s way to the surface, how the _ever-loving_ _fuck_ is Steve an alpha in the first place? Memories of Bucky’s own painful transition perforate his brain and a panic starts to set in. Has Steve been through a similar thing, did someone hurt him like they hurt Bucky? He can’t bear the thought, the strong feeling of protectiveness Bucky has always felt towards Steve still burns hot. Bucky wasn’t there to protect him, he should have been there.

“Did it hurt?” He asks in a concerned voice, he needs to know.

“A little,” Steve replies as he glances over his shoulder, most likely making sure they aren’t being followed.

It does little to reassure Bucky, although he would describe his own transition as hurting more than ‘a little’ so maybe that’s something.

“Is it permanent?” He asks before he can help himself. Bucky feels conflicted as he waits for the answer. Something selfish inside hopes it’s not, a small slither of jealousy rearing it’s ugly head. However that particular emotion is drowned out by an intense desire, the omega part of his brain buzzing with anticipation and need. Bucky also hopes for Steve’s sake it is permanent, it seems he doesn’t have any more health conditions from what Bucky can decipher. No wheezing in his breath and no stiff movements, he’s also strong, _really strong_ , from what Bucky’s seen. And perhaps most importantly _he’s here_. For whatever reason, Steve is here, and Bucky reckons if this were to all wear off he wouldn’t be able to stay. And well, now that Bucky’s said hello again, he’s not so sure he’ll be able to say goodbye.

“So far,” Steve replies as they continue to rush down the maze of halls. A feeling akin to relief washes over him as his omega wolf howls with desire. He’s happy for Steve, he really is.

Eventually they make it to the exit, Bucky can see flashes of light from beyond the door, the sound of gun fire and men shouting filling his ears. Bucky reckons it’s probably due to noise and the sound of the alarm blaring that he doesn’t hear the guards sneaking up on them.

Before he knows it a cold hand is gripping his arm like a vice as his body cringes away from the contact, the reaction completely opposite to when Steve touched him. The guard is an alpha but he’s not _his alpha_. The thought sends a fresh wake of shock through him, he doesn’t have an alpha… right? Steve’s not his.. not his alpha… that’s not… that’s-

Suddenly Steve lets out a deafening growl, slamming into the rival alpha and sending him spiralling to the ground, the grip on Bucky’s arm is gone but it’s sure to leave a bruise. Steve continues to growl deeply and menacingly as he fights off the rest of the guards that emerge from the shadows. The sound of Steve growling sends a bolt of arousal through Bucky so strong it causes his stomach to flip and cramp up, heat coursing through his veins like fire. He feels his knees buckle as his fever continues too flare, he stumbles back a few paces before meeting the wall and sliding down it till he’s sitting on the floor hunched over, gripping his stomach. A fresh wave of slick emanates from his hole as the nearly unbearable feeling of emptiness reintroduces itself. Once all the guards are knocked out Steve is at his side in a flash, kneeling on one knee and gazing at Bucky with concern and fear littering his features.

“Are you hurt?” Steve questions frantically as he furrows his brows in concern, his blue eyes wide and searching.

“No m’fine, just a cramp,” Bucky bites out breathlessly, attempting to reassure his best friend. It doesn’t seem to be working as Steve carries on looking at him as if he’s a puppy that’s just been kicked. It’s odd really, the complete and utter role reversal of their dynamic. Usually it’s Steve crumpled on the floor after a bad beating in a back alley, Bucky looking him over for injuries after just having saved him. The change is dizzying and yet Bucky’s omega wolf preens with contentment and desire.

“It’s ok I’m good, let’s get out of here,” Bucky attempts again. This time Steve looks more convinced, reaching out to help Bucky get up. His body yearns for the alpha’s touch, heat once again filling hit gut as a fresh wave of slick leaks out of him, dribbling uncomfortable between his thighs. Bucky forces himself to shrug away from the offered contact, instead endeavouring to help himself up. He won’t be reduced to his instincts. He’s fine, he doesn’t need Steve to protect him.

Steve looks disappointed and pained for a brief second before rallying, standing up tall and letting Bucky get on with it. Bucky feels guilt swell in his gut for a brief moment, his omega wolf berating him for having _upset his alpha._ He steels himself, no, Steve is not his alpha. He doesn’t have an alpha nor does he need one. Despite his stubbornness doing nothing to curb his appetite for physical contact, he’s proud of himself for having held back. Once he’s up they head the rest of the way towards the door, Steve reaches out and turns the handle but it doesn’t budge.

It’s locked.

Steve tries several more times to open it, even shoving himself against it but the reinforced steel is steadfast.

“Shit,” They bother mutter simultaneously, turning to face one another.

“There must be another way,” Steve states, scanning the area. They dash around looking for another way out to no avail. Suddenly the building starts to shake, alarms blaring as the walls start to crumble under the rumbling pressure. Adrenaline forces Bucky to run faster despite his fatigue and pain. Eventually they make it to the stairs in the main factory, the ground is shaking now and the explosions are inching closer, the only way is up.

They scramble up the ladders, climbing higher and higher before coming face to face with Schmidt himself. Yet as Schmidt monologues to Steve all Bucky can focus on is the familiar figure of Zola. The beta’s eyes burn holes into Bucky, his clinical gaze dissecting and cruel. Bucky does his best to make his own expression intimidating, channeling all his rage towards the greasy scientist into his gaze.

Suddenly the sound of a fist hitting metal compels them to break eye contact, Bucky shifting his gaze back over to Steve and Schmidt. Zola pulls a lever causing the bridge to divide, forcing the two apart. Then in a shocking turn of events the German alpha peels his _fucking face off_ in what is probably the most horrifying twist Bucky has ever witnessed.

“You don’t have one of those do you?” He asks before he can help himself, his eyes still fixed on the hauntingly red raw face of Schmidt.

Then suddenly the red skull’s eyes are settling onto him, the attention is alarming and Bucky feels himself physically recoil, fighting the urge to hide behind Steve.

“He smells delicious doesn’t he?” Schmidt starts in a thick German accent, “It’s such a shame we can’t bring him with us, I would have liked to have kept him,” The German alpha adds in a wistful tone. He looks back at Steve before continuing.

“Come on Captain, you must have noticed?” A cruel smile breaks out across the unnaturally red face. Bucky feels heat bloom across his features, humiliation and fear settling over him with a suffocating pressure. _No no please, please don’t mention it,_ he begs internally. Talking about it makes it real, and Bucky doesn’t want it to be real. He chances a glance towards Steve, the larger man’s face is carefully neutral but his jaw is clenched. He’s looking straight at Schmidt but he’s not responding to the German alphas goading.

“He’s our first success, our first genetically engineered omega,” Schmidt offers, “The first of many to come, my perfect obedient soldiers,” He says with a cruel smile before his gaze shifts back to Bucky, looking him dead in the eye. Bucky feels himself shrink under the gaze but he refuses to hide.

“Although he’s so pretty, I might have just kept him for myself,” Schmidt states with a hungry expression. Bucky feels himself begin to shake with repulsion and fear, the emotions no doubt evident in his scent. Suddenly Steve lets out a deep growl, rage permeating his own scent. He positions himself in front of Bucky as he stares down Schmidt, his growl menacing and loud. Schmidt only smiles wider as explosions continue to ripple beneath them.

“So long, Captain,” He says as both him and Zola get into an Elevator.

Steve turns to look at Bucky once the elevator doors close, his eyes are kind and his expression sympathetic. Yet there’s something else there too, a possessive edge to his stare that entices Bucky’s wolf.

Steve starts to opens his mouth as if to say something when another explosion rocks the building, this one practically right beneath them. Bucky watches as Steve looks up, spotting a door right at the top of the stairs on the opposite side of the building, a beam connecting the two platforms. They scramble up the stairs in a rush until they reach the beam. Steve helps Bucky over the railing, the air is hot and thick with smoke at this point, the ground beneath them nothing but fire and explosions. Bucky crosses the beam tentatively at first, but suddenly there’s a loud creaking sound as the building shudders again, the beam unsteady under his weight. Bucky picks up the pace before being forced to jump over the railings to safety as the beam collapses, falling down to the fiery abyss.

Bucky heaves as he tries to catch his breath, his heart thumping almost painfully inside his chest as adrenaline races around his system. Devastation rocks him as he realises their makeshift bridge is no more, leaving Steve stuck on the other side. Bucky’s wolf whimpers inside him as frenzied thoughts swirl around his head searching for a solution.

“There must be a rope or something,” He calls to Steve across the divide.

“Just go! Get out of here!” Steve shouts back, gesturing with his arms for Bucky to escape and save himself.

Something deep inside Bucky ripples with indignant determination, his wolf howling with resolution and passion. He realises in that instant he would rather _die_ than live without _his alpha_.

“No not without you!” He shouts back, his tone determined and leaving no room for negotiation. They’re leaving together or not at all. Steve seems to get the message as he heaves a few breathes before grabbing the broken metal railing and _bending it._ Wow, ok, Bucky wasn’t expecting that.

Then Steve’s backing up as far as he can, setting his jaw, and it’s with a gut wrenching pang Bucky realises what he’s about to do. However there’s no time to object before Steve's sprinting forward at full speed and flinging himself across the fiery inferno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow ok so this chapter ended up wayyyy longer than I thought it would be lol, I hope it's worth the read!
> 
> I do my best to keep up with the daily updates but I'm falling a bit behind lately, so don't be alarmed if there's no update tomorrow, I'm not abandoning you I'm just catching up on writing and making sure the quality is to the best of my ability :)
> 
> Thank you so much for all the support on the last chapter and this work in general, it means so much to me! I absolutely love hearing your thoughts and enthusiasm for this story, it really makes my day :) 
> 
> As always, please feel free to leave a comment, long or short, they make me so happy and definitely motivate me to write more! <3
> 
> Take care and stay safe out there everyone, happy reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Steve

Steve really didn’t think he was gonna make that jump, so when he lands on the other side unscathed and next to Bucky, he feels almost dizzy with relief. Bucky looks as though he’s about to cry with relief himself as he reaches out to Steve and grips him tightly, as if he needs the physical reassurance that he made it. Steve delights in the touch, his inner wolf humming with satisfaction while simultaneously urging him to seek further contact. The acidic odour of distressed omega permeates Bucky’s otherwise sweet scent and causes Steve to feel an overwhelming compulsion to comfort and protect the omega.

For a moment they stay like that, heaving breaths of smoke laden air and rejoicing in each others touch. Bucky’s startlingly beautiful blue eyes stare into Steve’s for the first time since they were reunited and he doesn’t miss the pained sense of longing that exists within the pools of blue. Steve surmises his own eyes must be portraying his own yearning and affection, the intensity of the emotions impossible to disguise within the emotional charge of the moment. Steve feels as though he could get lost within the omega’s gaze if it weren’t for the fiery inferno raging beneath them. Then the building groans and shakes and Steve is abruptly pulled from the moment - right, priorities; try not to die.

Steve grabs Bucky’s hand without thinking and before he knows it they’re hauling ass out of there. By the time they finally get outside Steve is positively shaking with adrenaline and relief. They’re out, they made it out. Bucky’s here, Steve saved him, it’s all going to be ok.

Except things aren’t that simple, and as Steve looks at Bucky and breathes in his impossibly sweet scent it once again awakens a hungry arousal within Steve that he can no longer deny.

Bucky is an omega.

The fact is consistent in its unwavering demand to be acknowledged and the realisation is jarring to say the least. Steve had thought he must have been mistaken at first, but after Schmidts horrifying little speech he can no longer deny what’s right in front of him. It’s not that he looks down upon Bucky or is disgusted by him in anyway - quite the opposite actually - it’s the way it completely subverts Steve’s preconceived image of Bucky that leaves his head spinning. He’d always viewed Bucky as an alpha like figure in spite of his beta orientation, he had always been Steve’s protector despite how often he urged he didn’t need to be protected. Worse still, the fact in its very nature meant Bucky had been experimented on, changed against his will for another’s personal gain. That fact made Steve’s blood run cold. He didn’t want to believe it for that reason, he didn’t want to think about Bucky being tortured and mutilated, forced to become something Steve knows he doesn’t want. Not to mention the instinctual reaction that Bucky’s omega pheromones elicit from Steve scare him out of his mind. He’s having thoughts he’s never had about Bucky before, thoughts he knows Bucky wouldn’t take kindly to. Thoughts of _knotting and claiming_ that make Steve cringe with guilt. He shouldn’t be feeling such perverted things for his best friend, shouldn’t be struck with an urgent sense of arousal and possessiveness every time he looks at Bucky.

When Schmidt had mentioned keeping Bucky for himself it sparked a possessive rage within Steve so potent it caused all other emotions to pale in comparison. How dare he? How dare he talk about his best friend as though he were a piece of meat, a possession? The disrespect angered Steve, but not as much as the indignant threat to take away _Steve’s omega._

The reaction had shocked Steve, but he couldn’t find it in himself to regret it. Steve would die before he let Schmidt hurt Bucky, he assured himself with a steely resolve as they continue to rush around the facilities perimeter, searching for the rest of the 107th Steve freed earlier.

“Steve,” Bucky whimpers as he tugs on Steve’s arm. Huh, he hadn’t even realised they were still holding hands, but now he has a heat flares within him, a reluctance to let go.

“Yeah Buck? Are you ok?” Steve replies anxiously, slowing right down. Bucky stumbles to a halt alongside him, hunching over slightly as he clutches at his stomach with his free hand.

“Hurts,” Bucky bites out through clenched teeth. The omega sways slightly and Steve reaches out to steady him, both hands now on Bucky. He feels himself tingle with satisfaction at the contact, but concern overpowers any other emotions.

“Is it another cramp?” Steve asks in a concerned tone, leaning down slightly as he tries to catch Bucky’s eye. It’s no use as the omega's eyes are scrunched up from discomfort, the muscles of his shoulders visibly tense as he works through the cramps.

Bucky offers no response and Steve is left racking his brain for a solution, a way to help his friend and alleviate his discomfort when suddenly Bucky’s head snaps up. His eyes are hungry and glazed over as he stares at Steve, drinking in the alpha’s figure. The look causes Steve’s own arousal to flare, he can practically smell the lust coming off of Bucky, the scent going straight to his cock. Steve’s member mindlessly begins to swell as Bucky moves his hands to Steves broad shoulders, squeezing the muscle there as he attempt to steady himself.

“Steve,” he whimpers, biting his plush red lips. Steve is suddenly acutely aware of how good looking Bucky is, his face undeniably pretty. His dark lashes are thick and long around his pale blue eyes, they fan out across his cheeks when he blinks and Steve is left in awe of Bucky’s beauty. Practically hypnotised, he drops his hands to Bucky’s waist. It’s strange, Bucky feels so small now compared to how he felt before, previously having been far larger in comparison to Steve’s slight frame. He finds he likes the change, his wolf preening with delight. He wants to be able to hold Bucky, to protect him. Its dizzying knowing he now has complete physical dominance over Bucky, a complete role reversal compared to before. The thought does nothing to quell Steve’s growing arousal.

“Yeah Buck?” He replies breathlessly, the omega’s face is so close now he can feel Bucky’s laboured breath brush against his skin.

“I need…” Bucky attempts before licking his lips, his eyes still glazed over with lust. “Please Steve, so empty,” he practically begs, pressing their chests flush together.

Oh god, those words go straight to Steve’s dick, completely bypassing his logical brain. His breaths start to come out in shallow pants as arousal swirls throughout his body. His wolf is practically drooling with want as he feels rational thought surrender to instinctual drives. Bucky’s heat pheromones lace the air with an intoxicating intensity of arousal, encompassing them both in a cloud of heat and lust.

“Steve I need you.. please…” Bucky pleads as another bead of sweat makes its way down his forehead.

A niggling voice reminds him they’re outside, vulnerable, and they really need to find the rest of the 107th; but Steve’s arousal thick brain elects to ignore it. Something primal is driving him now and as he drinks in Bucky’s hungry expression he’s struck with an overwhelming urge to kiss the omega. Shock hums through him at the urge but it pales in comparison to the ache in his pants. Yet the glazed over look in Bucky’s eyes holds him back. It’s with a sinking feeling Steve realises this is probably just Bucky’s heat talking, he can’t possibly give consent in this state. Steve feels shame invade his hopeful bliss as he berates himself for almost surrendering himself to primal urges.

Steve gathers up all his wheel power and forces himself to back away from Bucky. If he doesn’t stop himself now during this brief interval of rational thinking, he simply won’t be able to. He doesn’t want to hurt Bucky, he can’t bare the thought of taking advantage of his best friend. So he drops his hands from Bucky’s waist, taking a hearty step back. For a moment Bucky looks painfully disappointed, he looks as though he’s about to protest the movement but is stopped short when a rustling sound starts behind them.

Bucky’s glazed over expression vanishes as Steve practically witnesses his system flush with adrenaline. Steve feels his own adrenaline spike, whipping around to face the source of the noise. He steels himself, ready for an attack and to protect _his omega._ Steve shakes off the thought, _come on Steve focus._ It's a tense moment before a figure emerges from the bushes. Steve instantly recognises him as one of the men he freed from the cages earlier, his distinctive ginger moustache and bowler hat making him easy to distinguish. Steve lets his shoulders slump with relief and he glances towards Bucky in time to witnesses the omega visibly relax before tensing up all over again. Steve suddenly remembers that although this man isn’t Hydra, he’s an alpha and Bucky’s strong pheromones make it unbearably obvious that he’s an omega in heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, its a tad shorter than the last few but I'm still pretty proud of it.
> 
> I'm back on track with my writing now so should get back to the daily updates, just needed a day to catch up :)
> 
> Thank you so much for all the support, we've hit over 130 kudos and 2000 hits now and that just blows my mind! I really appreciate it, I'm so happy people are interested in and enjoying this fic. Also thank you so much for all the comments, I love love love hearing your thoughts!! 
> 
> As always please feel free to leave a comment, long or short, I love reading them and they definitely motivate me to write more! 
> 
> Take care and stay safe out there, happy reading! <3


	10. Chapter 10

Bucky

Bucky can’t believe what he’d almost just done with Steve. His heat had completely taken over his brain, scrambling all rational thought in favour of primal cravings. Humiliation settles in his gut as he realises he was fully prepared - in fact hoping - for Steve to fuck him right then and there. Bucky had been dripping slick in heady anticipation of Steve’s knot, his omega wolf whimpering with need. He could sense Steve’s overwhelming arousal too, the lust laced scent emanating off the alpha and clogging up Bucky’s senses, forcing more slick to emit from his hole. They’d been so close that Bucky could feel Steve’s breath caressing his face. They had been so close to kissing, one second more and Bucky’s sure their lips would have locked together with hungry passion.

But before they could, Steve had backed away. Bucky wasn’t sure why, he only knew the action sent a heartbreaking wave of disappointment throughout him. He _needed_ Steve, he _needed his alpha._ Bucky had been ready to beg, the emptiness inside him unbearable as his hole prickled with need. But he hadn’t been able to, thank god, before a rustling sound introduced itself behind them. The threat of danger had been enough to awaken Bucky and clear the heat fog from his brain. He couldn’t believe what they’d almost just done, he couldn’t believe how aroused Steve had obviously been, and most importantly he couldn’t believe how much he whole heartedly wanted the alpha.

The rustling grows louder as Bucky tenses up in anticipation of a fight, despite still feeling weary with the fire burning beneath his clammy skin. A small voice reminds him to protect Steve, he needs to keep Steve safe like he always has. Except Steve’s positioned himself slightly in front of Bucky, as if he has the same compulsion to protect, his broad shoulders tense. Bucky figures Steve would probably be more useful in a fight at the moment anyway, likely not even needing his help, but hey, old habits die hard.

Suddenly a figure emerges from the bushes and a rush of relief flows through Bucky at the familiar sight of Dugan, his body instantly relaxing. Then suddenly he realises that he hasn’t seen Dugan since before.. before his change… and if Steve’s any indication then his heat pheromones must be sweet and alluring as they drift through the air.

“Barnes?” Dugan exclaims with wide eyes, “Oh my god, I thought you were dead,” The alpha states in disbelief, shock and elation evident on his face. Bucky feels affection swell in his chest, he’s happy to see Dugan too, he really is, but he can’t help the anxiety that sours his scent. Bucky feels unbearably self conscious as the alpha approaches, it’s only a matter of time before he smells Bucky and puts two and two together.

“Can’t get rid of me that easy,” Bucky attempts, although it doesn’t come out half as confident as he wants it too. A smile spreads across Dugan’s face as he approaches. A _ny minute now… any minute now and he’s going to smell you and find out what they did._ Bucky swallows around the thought, steeling himself.

Suddenly Dugan’s smile is wiped clean off his face as he inhales, practically choking on the thick pheromones that coat the air. First shock, then disbelief and horror spread across the alpha’s face as he gawks at the omega. There’s movement beside Bucky and he realises with a start that Steve is positioning himself further in front of him, his stance simultaneously possessive and protective. The gesture both irritates Bucky - as he can take care of himself, thank you very much - while it also sends a jolt of arousal through him that has his cheeks heating up with embarrassment.

“Oh my god,” Dugan mutters, his eyes wide and searching. “Have I lost my marbles or are you a…” He drifts off, as if incapable of completing the question.

“Surprise,” Bucky offers in a weak imitation of his earlier conversation with Steve, when he had asked about the alpha’s change. Steve offers him a quick glance before looking back at the older alpha skeptically, as if assessing his threat level. Dugan blinks at them both for a few more seconds, he attempts to take a step closer but abruptly halts when Steve lets out a low warning growl. Bucky suppresses the urge to roll his eyes, leave it to Steve to go all caveman as soon as another alpha tries to get close to him. Bucky muses over the absurdity of the situation, thinking back to their former beta selves in Brooklyn, berating alpha and omegas alike for their primal urges. It’s ironic really, given their current situation. Bucky wonders what those betas would think of them now.

Dugan holds up his hands in surrender to Steve, his eyes flicking back and forth between the two of them. “Woah, take it easy big guy, I ain’t gonna try anything if that’s what you’re worried about.” Dugan tries to reassure them both. He rolls his eyes when Steve continues to look at him skeptically.

“I’ve been bonded twenty years,” Dugan supplies “His pheromones don’t effect me,” The relief that floods Bucky’s system is almost enough to bowl him over. He nudges Steve’s arm gently, in a gesture he hopes is reassuring. Steve seems to accept the information, glancing at Bucky’s relaxed form before relaxing and composing himself. Dugan carries on flicking his gaze between them before settling on Bucky, the sympathy evident in his eyes. Bucky cringes away from the attention, but hey, at least it's not disgust.

“Sorry I..” Steve starts lamely, “I don’t know what came over me,” he sighs, lifting his hand to the back of his neck in a sheepish gesture, casting his eyes to the ground. After a moment he drops his hand and turns to look at Bucky apologetically, the silent sorry evident in his eyes. Bucky offers him a reassuring smile, trying his best to ease some of the awkward discomfort in the air.

“Eh don’t worry about it,” Dugan says as he waves his hand dismissively towards Steve, “We’ve all been there,” he reassures before returning his gaze to Bucky.

“What happened to you Sarge?” He asks softly, looking at Bucky with a helpless sympathy. Bucky casts his eyes to the ground, unable to hold the alpha's searching gaze. He feels heat bloom across his cheeks as he bites his lip self consciously, thoughts of Zola’s lab, leather straps and needles force his pulse to quicken. The scent of distressed omega invades the air, causing both alphas to recoil.

“Those Nazi fuckers, I’ll kill’em,” Dugan bites out, anger seeping through his words.

“We already did, remember?” A voice answers from behind Dugan, suddenly the familiar figure of Gabe Jones is approaching them, emerging from the shadows. Bucky smiles when he recognises the beta, happy to see the man whom he had always got along with. A rush of memories flush through Bucky’s brain, memories of the older beta attempting to teach him french, a welcome pass time in the cages. Bucky had been a quick learner, enamoured with the language, but then the pneumonia had hit and…

“Sarge!” Jones exclaims, rushing towards Bucky as disbelief and glee light up his features. Though in a cruel replica of Dugan’s reaction, he stops short a few paces in front of Bucky, his eyes wide and searching. He looks puzzled for a moment as he breaths in Bucky’s scent, analysing it before realisation dawns his features.

He doesn’t have time to say anything before suddenly three more men emerge from the bushes. Bucky instantly recognises them, it’s Dernier, Falsworth and Morita. He feels a wave of relief encompass him as he realises all his friends are still alive, before its squashed by crippling insecurity as he waits for them all to catch on. Heat once again flares in his gut, reestablishing its presence as the dull ache of arousal continues to thrum inside him despite the situation. A trickle of slick chooses that moment to slink down his leg, an uncomfortable reminder of how drenched his pants are and how potent he must smell.

It’s not that he’s afraid of them hurting him, it’s really not. These are good men, he knows that much for sure. Bucky also surmises even if they did try anything Steve would probably dismember them in an alpha rage fit. Shame swells in his chest at the jolt of lust that particular thought sends through him. _Urghhh_ , what is wrong with him? He needs to stop having such pervy thoughts about Steve. Although the thought of Steve in an alpha rage fit does tickle Bucky, his thoughts once again wondering back to the betas they used to be, free of all these new raw primal instincts.

Anyway, no, it’s not that he’s scared of them physically harming him, it’s more complex than that. He supposes he’s scared of them treating him differently or looking down on him. Alas, Bucky knows its inevitable, things are different now - he’s different now - and they will act accordingly. Bucky can already sense it, from the sympathy and concern that is invading all of their expressions and scents as soon as they smell him, their initial shock wearing off and giving way to compassion.

They’re all betas except Dugan and Falsworth, both of whom are bonded to pretty omegas back home, therefore Bucky’s heat pheromones shouldn’t effect them. Well, it may arouse them but no more than it would a beta, certainly not to the extent he can tell its effecting Steve. Upon remembering his earlier conversation with the alpha, Bucky feels his cheeks heat up again. He can’t believe what he’d said and how far he was willing to go with his instincts completely taking over, how far they were both willing to go. Bucky had always held a candle for Steve, but he never thought Steve felt the same. Up until now, but it must just be the hormones talking. Steve’s only been an alpha for a few months so he won’t have as much control as most alphas do, which is - lets face it - not that much. 

After a while of the being stared at Bucky can’t take it anymore. “What are you all gawking at?” He states but there’s no bite to it, instead there’s a hint of playfulness as he strives to lighten the mood.

“Errr… I… Errr…” Dernier stutters out, blinking at Bucky in disbelief. Bucky rolls his eyes.

“Yeah yeah I know, I smell like a candy shop,” Bucky muses, slipping on a facade of nonchalance and confidence in an attempt to hide his fear and insecurity. “Come on we can’t stand here all day, where is everyone else?” He asks, trying to get the ball moving and the attention off of him.

“Come on fellas, Barnes is right, we’ve got to get moving before kraut reinforcements arrive,” Dugan states, turning on his heel and gesturing for them to follow him. Bucky releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding when they all gradually turn to follow the older alpha. Steve lifts his hand to rest atop Bucky’s shoulder, squeezing the area reassuringly before nudging him forwards. Bucky sighs as he leans into the contact, it's gonna be a long march home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter! 
> 
> Thank goodness the howlers are ok with Bucky, but how will the rest of the soldiers react?
> 
> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments, they mean so much to me! I love hearing your thoughts and I'm so happy so many people are enjoying this :)
> 
> As always please feel free to leave a comment, long or short, they warm my heart and definitely motivate me to write more!
> 
> Take care and stay safe out there <3


	11. Chapter 11

Steve

Steve and Bucky follow the ginger man - who has since introduced himself as Dugan - and the rest of the guys into a clearing in the woods. The clearing is full of soldiers, injured and uninjured alike, as well as two hydra tanks and five hydra supply trucks which the men are hastily filling up with all the provisions, weapons and ammo they can find. There seems to be no clear chain of command, all the soldiers scurrying about in a chaotic free for all. Suddenly all the eyes shift towards them, silence falling over the camp as they approach. Mostly they’re looking at Steve, at the strange man with the shield who showed up out of no where and set them free.

Steve takes it all in stride, feeling in his element as he rattles off instructions for an area to be cleared for the injured men, inviting all medically trained individuals to attend to the wounded. However as Steve instructs the men - who seem to just accept him as the voice of authority, fake captaincy be damned - he doesn’t miss the hungry looks Bucky receives. His friend is still looking pale and clammy, sweat clinging to his skin as his sweet smell dances around the air.

Steve can tell that Bucky has noticed the attention too from the way he refuses to leave the alpha’s side. It’s an unspoken thing, and Steve doesn’t think Bucky would actually admit to it, but that doesn’t change the fact he’s been following Steve around for the past forty-five minutes. Sticking to the alpha’s side like glue as they plan a route back to base camp and finish loading supplies. If Steve’s honest, he’s actually relieved, his wolf humming with contentment at the close proximity as his alpha hormones urge him to protect. The other alphas in the division seem to pick up on the unspoken claim Steve has put on Bucky, and if Bucky notices he doesn’t bring it up - most likely prioritising protection over pride, for now at least.

Honestly, Steve’s still trying to wrap his head around the whole thing. He’s still dazed by the fact Schmidt peeled his _fucking face off_ right in front of them, let alone anything else. Steve’s infinitely glad he hasn’t experienced that particular side effect, he’d take alpha instincts over that any-day. Yet he still can’t seem to fully wrap his head around the fact Bucky is an omega now. Pre-war the possibility had never even crossed his mind. It was always going to be Steve as an omega and Bucky the alpha, he had spent a long time accepting that fact - perhaps even looking forward to it although he’d never let himself explore those particular feelings in depth. Then they had both presented as betas and it had never come up again. Yet now the complete opposite to that scenario is true. Steve’s an alpha and Bucky’s an omega, an omega in heat.

He can’t help but feel sympathy for his best friend, Steve can only image how scared and confused Bucky must be, how violated he must feel. Although Steve can’t possibly understand the pain he’s been through he tries his best, however every time he thinks about someone hurting Bucky, violating him as they forcibly reconstruct his biology, it makes his blood boil in white hot rage. His wolf whimpers in distress at the thought, berating himself for touring the country singing while his best friend was being mutilated and experimented on. He couldn’t possibly have known, yet still the regret and guilt sit heaving in his chest. He vows to never let anyone hurt Bucky like that ever again, not while there’s blood in his veins and breath in his lungs.

The sun is starting to rise when it’s finally time to commence the long march back to base camp, light teasing the sky in hues of blue and purple. All the injured men have been loaded into the trucks while the rest of them set to walking, keeping a brisk purposeful pace, not wanting to hang around this deep behind enemy lines. The radio Peggy had given him got smashed to pieces at some point in all the action, so they’re on their own. Steve works out it should take around two or three days on foot to reach base, and that’s if they don’t encounter any trouble but knowing Steve’s luck, they probably will. He tries not to dwell on the possibility, the most pressing issue on Steve’s mind right now is Bucky.

Steve is practically aching with worry as he walks along side his friend, marching together in a companionable silence after Steve gave Bucky a brief rundown on project rebirth. The omega had shaken his head smiling, musing how only Steve could get himself mixed up in a top secret military program, berating him slightly for taking such a big risk. They’d fallen into a familial silence, however It’s a touch awkward as they haven’t mentioned their earlier… situation… in which Steve is sure they were about to kiss. He also can’t help but replay Bucky’s lust charged pleas, the memories sending waves of heat straight to his groin. Bucky still smells so alluring, his pheromones clogging up Steves senses, but he dutifully ignores it.. or he tries to at least. Bucky doesn’t bring up the exchange, so neither does Steve. Instead he settles for stealing what he thinks are discreet glances at the omega.

“Calm down Ma,” Bucky berates him jovially, rolling his eyes. “You reek of worry Steve, I’m telling ya I’m fine,” Ok, maybe Steve wasn’t being as discreet as he thought.

“Are you sure Buck? You don’t look so good and I-” Steve attempts before Bucky interrupts him.

“Gee thanks Steve,” He quips, but it lacks bite.

Steve sighs and tries again, “I’m just saying you can tell me if something’s wrong, I’m… I’m worried about you,” he admits, frowning slightly in concern as he turns to look at Bucky. The omega bites his lip and keeps his eyes downcast.

“I know and I.. I appreciate it I do,” He offers back weakly, smiling sadly before finishing “But m’fine,”

Steve doesn’t buy it.

He sighs, running his hand though his blonde hair. It’s sticky with dust and ash, but Steve can’t find it in himself to care. For the first time since the serum he’s tired, really tired. The sensation is strange in this new body. He’s sure he must have large bags under his eyes, although they’re probably not as potent as the dark bruises under Bucky’s, the discolouration indicative of exhaustion. Steve vaguely wonders when the last time Bucky slept was, his concern spiking again. The emotion must be evident in his scent as Bucky shoots him a look, so Steve decides not to question him on it. Yet.

Steve’s not the only one concerned about Bucky, Dugan and the rest of the guys keep shooting the omega worried glances from where they are marching together. He also notices the way they seem to stare down any alpha that lets their hungry gaze linger on Bucky too long. Steve’s grateful for the backup, they truly are a swell group of guys. All seemingly sweet and caring when it comes to Bucky but presenting an intimidating force when in protection mode. Steve decides then to do his best to never get on their bad side.

Once they’ve been walking for the better part of four hours Steve calls a halt, the men are all obviously malnourished and lacking energy so he decides it’s time for a break. Better they lose some daylight than have men keeling over from exhaustion. Once the men are settled, some sitting on the ground while others lean on trees, Steve goes over to one of the supply trucks and searches for some rations. Once he’s found two tins of meat and some hard bread he makes his way back to Bucky, who is sitting at the bottom of a large tree fiddling with his dog tags.

“Here, I got you this,” Steve says as he holds out the rations to Bucky, looking at the expectantly. The now smaller man eyes the offered food hungrily but doesn’t move.

“What about you?” Bucky asks in a concerned tone, his expression skeptical. Steve cracks a smile as he produces another tin of meat and somemore hard bread from his back pocket.

“Don’t worry I got enough for both of us,” He reassures with a smile, once again holding out the food to Bucky. With that reassurance Bucky practically snatches the food from his hand, cracking open the tin of meat before scoffing it down as if scared it may be taken away. The thought breaks Steve’s heart.

Steve lowers himself to the ground next to Bucky, crossing his legs as he opens his own tin of meat. It doesn’t taste great, but then again he’s pretty sure no army rations taste good. He sets about eating it slowly, watching in contentment as Bucky starts on the hard bread, sating his hunger. Something deep inside Steve hums with satisfaction at having provided for the omega, his wolf feeling momentarily fulfilled before once again drooling over the sweet scent that Bucky continues to radiate. The scent is intoxicating and the added smell of contentment as Bucky eats only makes it more appealing.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Steve suddenly says, surprising himself.

Bucky stops chewing in an instant, swallowing thickly and flicking his eyes nervously to Steve before casting his gaze down. His scent spikes with anxiety, and Steve feels a rush of regret at having caused that emotion before he pushes it down. No, they need to talk about this.

“I don’t know what you mean-” Bucky starts before Steve shoots him a look. Bucky sighs and puts his food on the ground, appetite seemingly vanished.

“I… I don’t know what to say,” Bucky admits after a moment, biting his lip and running a shaky hand through his dark hair. Steve feels a fresh wave of sympathy rush through him, he’s not sure what to say either.

“That makes too of us,” Steve huffs, nudging Bucky with his shoulder gently, but he forgets his own strength and almost knocks the smaller man over.

“Woah, easy there pal,” Bucky teases, nudging him back.

“Shit, sorry Buck. I guess I’m still getting to know my own strength,” Steve offers weakly as heat begins to bloom across his cheeks. Bucky looks at him for a moment before shaking his head with a small smile.

“I don’t think I’m ever gonna get used to seeing you like…” He gestures to Steve’s whole body, “this,”

Steve huffs a small laugh, “It’s pretty crazy, isn’t it?” He muses “To be honest I’m still shocked every time I look in the mirror,”

“I bet, I didn’t even recognise you at first. Although my head _is_ a bit of a mess at the moment,” Bucky admits, then heat starts to flush his cheeks and he turns away, as if regretting sharing that last bit of information. Steve furrows his brows in concern, the acidic aroma of worry once again seeping into his scent.

“I’m so sorry Buck, what they did to you…” he trails off, slumping his shoulders. “I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner,” a fresh wave of regret and guilt ripples through him at the admission, his eyes flicking to Bucky’s face. The omega turns to look at him, his expression unreadable.

“Don’t apologise Stevie, you came, you… you saved me,” He smiles sadly at Steve before gesturing to the rest of the 107th who are sat several meters away, split off into groups and talking amongst themselves. “You saved us,” Bucky finishes resolutely, grateful eyes sliding back to Steve.

Steve offers him a sad smile in return, his inner wolf basking in the knowledge that he saved _his omega_. He cringes at the primal, possessive feeling. They’re silent for several more moments as Steve picks at his hard bread, assuming the conversation is over.

“Thank you,” the words are almost too quiet to hear, Steve could have missed them completely if weren’t for his enhanced hearing. He turns to look at Bucky and is caught off guard by the strikingly earnest expression on his best friend’s face, his beautiful blue eyes glistening with unshed tears. Steve realises with a sharp pang that he hasn’t seen Bucky look so emotional, so undeniably vulnerable and young, since he’d found out his Pa wasn’t coming back from the war. The look is disarming and it causes an ache of emotion to settle in Steve’s bones.

“Don’t mention it,” He reassures, moving his hand to squeeze Bucky’s thigh in comfort. “I know you’d have done the same for me,”

Bucky swallows and quickly flicks his eyes towards Steve’s hand on his thigh before smiling up at the alpha, “Well, I don’t know about that” Bucky jokes and Steve rolls his eyes as a smile spreads across his face.

“Yeah yeah,” Steve chuckles, nudging Bucky playfully and making sure to be extra gentle this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the update!  
> I actually really like this chapter, I think it's quite sweet :)  
> Next chapter, not so much... (warning: some heavy stuff coming up)
> 
> Thank you so much for all the kudos, bookmarks and comments! It makes me so happy to see people engaging with and enjoying this story! 
> 
> As always please feel free to leave a comment, long or short, I absolutely love hearing your thoughts and they definitely motivate me to write more!
> 
> Take care and stay safe out there, happy reading <3


End file.
